Avengers Nouvelle Génération
by Sauwa
Summary: Bien des années après l'invasion de Loki, la Terre est à nouveau en danger. Le SHIELD croyait avoir tout vu, mais il se trompait. Seul les anciens et les nouveaux héros pourront stopper cette destruction massive... OS


Hellow ! Oui je sais j'ai un peu abandonné Merlin mais j'ai épuisé mon stock d'inspiration :/ Soit, voici une nouvelle fiction toute chaude qui m'est sortie deux heures après avoir vu le film. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Enjoy

* * *

Elle avançait, tranquille, au milieu des nouvelles rues de New York quand elle sentit ce qu'elle attendait. Ce signe qu'elle guettait depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle se tendit légèrement, mais avança, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans l'appartement. Un dimanche. D'ici une semaine, ce serait le 21 Juin. Le jour où les frontières sont les plus minces. Elle s'assit et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas sure d'elle. Parce qu'après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Elle respira profondément avant de se changer les idées.

Nick Fury, dans sa base flottante, réfléchissait. Depuis la création des Avengers, ils n'avaient dû intervenir qu'une seule autre fois, à l'autre bout du monde. Et il avait créé et enrôlé une cinquantaine de nouveaux super-héros, fabriqué une centaines d'arme avec les rayons UV et entrainer une centaine de nouveaux espions disséminés aux quatre coins du monde. Et comme chaque jour calme, il s'ennuyait un peu, mais il était heureux que la Terre ne soit pas dans une guerre inter-spatiale destructrice. Il se posa dans son siège et se mit à penser, aux guerres et aux temps de paix, aux Avengers que tout le monde avait oublié depuis le temps, au nouveau New York, qu'il n'avait jamais visité, et surtout, il se demandait comment aurais pu être sa vie si il n'avait pas intégré le Shield. Et tandis qu'il remuait ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention à ses radars. Sa première erreur.

Depuis longtemps maintenant, Tony Stark avait prouvé son génie. Sa tour, auto alimentée, attirait de plus en plus de monde. Il avait aussi eu un enfant. Un jeune garçon. Tout aussi intelligent que son père, mais il avait aussi une particularité. Son cœur avait fusionné avec le matériau du générateur de son père. Il était infatigable, aussi fort que l'armure de son père, aussi gentil que sa mère. Mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, il avait hérité de l'arrogance de son géniteur. Il allait au lycée privé de New-York, il était toujours le premier de la classe, mais aussi le plus populaire. Il réussissait partout. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais il avait une seule concurrente inquiétante, aussi intelligente que lui, mais aussi la plus silencieuse et discrète possible. Il était incapable de lui demander son prénom, parce qu'a chaque fois qu'il allait vers elle, il faisait demi tour, comme si une force le déviait d'elle. D'ailleurs, elle était toujours seule. Il essaya de la dessiner, mais il ne se souvenait pas de ses traits. Et pour dire vrai, Jason était un peu amoureux d'elle. Mais juste un peu, une attirance, comme disait son père.

Il se rassit sur son lit et sorti une fine plaque transparente, d'où il fit apparaître en 3D une armure. La nouvelle de son père. Il regarda chaque coin et trouva encore un défaut. Il se leva, alla jusqu'à la ''remise'' et sortit son soudeur. Son père ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait lui faire ce cadeau à la fête des pères, mais il n'était pas prêt. Il alluma l'engin, qui lui répondit. Cette armure était invincible. Indestructible. Son père serait enfin en sécurité quand il partirait en mission. Jason était soulagé. Il remisa l'armure et colla un nœud bleu métallique dessus avant de fermer la remise et attendre le retour de son idole. En attendant, il pensa à cette fille. Cette mystérieuse fille qui ne voulait pas s'effacer de sa mémoire mais qui ne voulait pas non plus montrer à quoi elle ressemblait.

Le docteur Banner s'était caché en Indonésie, il avait lui aussi trouvé l'amour. Une médecin sans peur, ici pour une mission humanitaire. Ensemble, il avait eu des jumeaux, méta-morphes au plus grand dam du docteur. Bruce avait tout essayé pour les rendre normaux, mais les deux garçons, Mike et Juanes, restaient tels quels. Mais ils aimaient ça, eux, pouvoir changer de corps. Ca leur donnait une impression de liberté, un pouvoir que personne ne pouvait avoir. Ils n'allaient que très rarement à l'école, préférant étudier avec leur père. Ils apprenaient aussi à se contrôler, parce que, bien que pouvant se changer en ce qu'ils voulaient, les jumeaux se changeait en monstre lorsqu'ils étaient en rage, comme leur père. Bruce Banner avait quitté Stark un an après la fin de l'invasion. Et depuis, il s'était construit sa petite vie tranquille. Plus ou Moins. Il avait raconté à ses enfants l'invasion de Loki, il leur avait décrit ce qu'il avait, et Mike et Juanes préparaient une surprise, autant pour leur père, mais aussi pour eux. Ils construisaient ce qu'ils appelaient le Bifrost 2. Ils avaient, grâce à la science de leur père, construit un portail, qui reliait, ils l'espéraient, Asgard et la Terre.

Steve Rogers, lui, s'était converti comme professeur de sport dans un lycée, en Californie. Tous les jours, il voyait les enfants du futur. Il n'avait de contact avec personne, il ne voulait plus de contact avec aucun d'ailleurs. Déjà qu'il ne vieillissait pas aussi vite qu'un humain normal, sa force augmentait d'année en année. Il tombait les filles, ça oui, mais jamais il n'a trouvé l'amour. Et il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un jeune humain innocent subisse ce qu'on lui avait fait. Il ne voulait donner sa malédiction à personne. Il se concentrait sur ses élèves. D'ici deux jours, il serait muté dans une école pour enfant caractériels, parce qu'il était l'éducateur le mieux placé pour les remettre sur le droit chemin. Il savait aussi que les scientifiques avaient réussi à reproduire ce qu'on lui avait injecté et qu'un escadron en avait hérité. Il redoutait que le colonel revienne pour lui annoncer qu'il devait à nouveau sauver le monde. Il se laissa à se perdre dans ses pensées , si bien qu'il ne sentit le léger tremblement dans la Terre, l'annonciateur de la fin.

Clint et Natasha, eux, travaillaient encore pour le SHIELD, et en plus, ils aimaient bien se voir après chaque mission, pour régler leurs ''dettes'' . Ils étaient très efficace, voir trop, parce qu'ils faisaient seuls ce que deux agents auraient fait Ils avaient plus d'ennemis que d'amis, ce qui allait finir par leurs causer des problèmes. Ils étaient dans les airs quand la terre trembla légèrement, et ils ne le sentirent donc pas. Ils ne savaient pas que d'ici une petite semaine, le monde changerait complétement, que leur fin arrivait plus vite que ce qu'ils pouvaient croire.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pont et trouvèrent leur directeur avachi sur son siège, les yeux clos, endormi. Deux jours que ce pauvre home ne dormait plus. Ils se regardèrent et retournèrent vers leurs appartements. Le débriefing attendrait.

Jason Stark était en grande conversation avec les fils Banner, en Indonésie, par Skype –hé oui, même les génies utilisent les mêmes logiciels que nous – Ils discutaient à propos du portail, cadeau général pour le SHIELD, et pour Fury. Parce que ils savaient, bien que personne ne leur avaient rien dit. Juste parce qu'ils étaient les enfants de leurs parents, ils savaient, comme si c'était inscrit dans leurs gènes. Quand Jason entendit son père revenir, il coupa la conversation et alla le trouver. Mais quand il le vit, les traits tirés, les yeux vides, des cernes noires sous les yeux, il sut que ce n'était pas le moment. Il rentra dans sa chambre, se coucha et s'endormit. Cette nuit là, il rêva d'un combat et de la fin d'un monde.

Le lendemain, il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours. La fin d'année était toujours très excitante, avec les examens, les projets de fin d'années et tout ce qui va avec. Il entra dans sa limousine et, tout le long du voyage, se tut en pensant à sa journée. Il descendit sa voiture en silence et entra dans l'établissement. La première chose qu'il fit, et sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est chercher la fille des yeux. Il l'aperçut, mais elle disparu de suite de sa vison, lui laissant un gout un peu amer dans la bouche. Il se détourna, juste au moment où Alicia, une pauvre écervelée, chef des pompoms girls, s'accrochait à lui. Certainement dans l'espoir de faire de lui sa future victime. Il la repoussa vivement, mais trop tard, déjà, il se faisait dévisager par plusieurs garçons de son année. Il s'en alla dans les couloirs, pour rejoindre sa classe. Il passa par devant le gymnase, où il la vit. Elle frappait simultanément sur plusieurs sacs, que leur ancien prof, monsieur Rogers avait laissé avant de partir en Californie. Il l'observa, essayant de voir la technique à travers les coups, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un corps souple frapper avec une violence prononcée sur plusieurs sacs et se déplaçant si rapidement qu'on avait du mal à la suivre. Il en était là dans ses conclusions quand il sentit son regard peser sur lui. Des yeux plus noirs que l'encre le figèrent sur place, le traversant de part en part. Il vit une expression sauvage et farouche sur son visage à la peau blanche, ses cheveux noirs et ses mèches bleues et rouges dans tous les sens. Elle le fixa encore une seconde avant de se retourner et rentrer vivement dans les vestiaires. Il resta là encore une seconde, essayant de graver ses traits, mais ils disparurent aussi vites qu'il les avait vu. Il ragea intérieurement puis continua son chemin. Il entra dans sa classe de sciences et se posa sur son banc. Il trouva un mot dans son banc. Une menace, encore. Il sourit et rangea le papier avant de se concentrer sur ce qui le préoccupait. Le Portail.

Ivy se stoppa nette quand elle sentit sa présence. Jason Stark. Elle aimait écouter son esprit brillant réfléchir à cent à l'heure, elle aimait bien aussi sa manière de voir les choses. Il était l'un des seuls qu'elle écoutait. Les autres, elle essayait de les faire taire, sans trop y parvenir. C'est pour ça qu'elle venait ici. Pour évacuer. C'est pour ça aussi qu'elle restait seule. Elle aimait quand ses parents n'étaient pas là. Et elle aimait savoir qu'elle était la seule à savoir ce qui allait arriver d'ici le 21 Juin. Elle savait aussi que sa vengeance serait bientôt accomplie. Parce qu'elle ne vivait que pour ça. Elle n'était pas bête. Elle n'avait jamais rien oublié. Elle avait toujours su et toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui l'aiderait à accomplir sa mission. Elle s'enferma dans les vestiaires et se permit de craquer. Elle frappa dans le mur de rage, y laissant un trou. Elle respira profondément et se rhabilla. Elle retira ses lentilles occultantes, et ses yeux rouges/Bordeaux apparurent. Elle remit une autre paire, noires, qui lui donnait en résultat des yeux brun foncés. Elle sortit et rentra dans sa classe. Il n'avait pas encore sonné et Jason Stark était déjà là. Elle se posa au fond. Il ne la vit même pas, tellement il pensait à son problème. Problème dont elle pouvait avoir la solution si elle le voulait. Mais elle préféra se retrancher derrière son mur mental et attendre que le cours commence.

Quel cacophonie quand le cours commença. Elle se boucha intérieurement les oreilles et se concentra plutôt sur le cours, qu'elle connaissait déjà. Les heures s'enfilèrent et tout bascula en cours de physique poussée. La professeur confectionna des groupes de deux, pour créer un projet qui compterait pour 50% de la cote finale de la fin d'année. Quand Ivy perçut les groupes, bien avant que le prof les dise, elle se raidit si fort que le bas de son dos craqua violement, faisant sursauter la plupart des élèves. Elle ferma les poings et respira profondément, calmant sa colère montante.

- Mademoiselle Kamatayan, est ce que vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Oui, ce n'est pas grave.

- Bien. Vous ferez équipe avec monsieur Stark

Plusieurs protestations fusèrent mais la professeur les fit taire et énonça les autres groupes. Ivy se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Une semaine avant sa vengeance et elle avait une nouvelle épine dans le pied. Elle sentit Jason l'épier, et elle ouvrit son esprit et parcouru rapidement celui de son partenaire. Ce qu'elle y entendit ne lui plut guère mais elle ne fit rien. Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle et se ferma totalement aux voix, pour se concentrer uniquement sur celle, audible, de Stark.

- Ivy, c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Jason. Enchanté

- Je sais.

- Ecoute, je sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire, mais… réfléchissons y chez moi après les cours aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Ok

Elle se tourna vers lui et lut son étonnement ce qui la fit sourire un peu. Il lui fit un léger sourire, montrant ses dents blanches parfaites. Sa peau bronzée tranchait avec cette blancheur et ses cheveux foncés, coupés en brosse, lui conférait un look de militaire punk. En l'observant une seconde de plus, elle vit la légère cicatrice aux coins de ses yeux noisette, les reflets roux de sa chevelure, sa barbe naissante, et quelques débuts de points de beauté. Elle détourna le regard et s'affaira à démonter chaque trait dans sa mémoire, pour les oublier, ou du moins les ranger. Le reste du cours, elle se tut et écouta les consignes pour le travail. Elle sortit et fila au gymnase pour l'heure de gym. Aujourd'hui, course avec les garçons. Elle se changea, mit ses lentilles occultantes et sortit. Elle se confondit dans la masse et commença sa course. Et pendant l'heure, alors que plus du trois quart avaient abandonnés, elle continuait, Stark devant elle, Ashley derrière et encore une fille et deux autres garçons. Elle avait réglé sa course sur le rythme de son cœur. Elle se sentait comme une panthère en course. Elle arriva, sans s'en rendre compte, aux côtés de Stark. Elle ne le voyait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne voyait où elle était, parce qu'elle était bien ailleurs. Dans une jungle, libre de poursuivre sa proie, d'en faire de la chaire à pâté. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la retenait d'accélérer, pas plus qu'elle ne vit qu'elle commençait à allonger le pas, elle entrevit deux garçons, semblables, qui changeaient de forme. Elle se tendait vers eux, de tout son corps. Elle n'entendait pas qu'on l'appelait. Elle allait les rejoindre quand le grondement du tonnerre la ramena sur Terre. Juste consciente que l'orage était au dessus d'eux, que Stark était à coté d'elle, lui serrant le bras, elle poussa de toutes ses forces le garçon d'elle et une seconde plus tard, elle sentit la foudre la traverser de part en part. Une forte douleur, puis plus rien.

Jason n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle courait, plus vite que lui. Elle sprintait. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait creusait le sol. Il accéléra et la rejoignit. Ses yeux étaient vides et elle commençait à disparaître. Il lui attrapa le bras et essaya de l'appeler. L'orage qu'ils avaient attendu toute la journée était au dessus d'eux, et plus elle courait, plus elle attirait la foudre. Il la secoua sans succès. Le tonnerre résonna tout proche et elle le poussa si violement qu'il vola à plusieurs mètres. Il sut se rattraper et ce qu'il vit le glaça. Elle regardait vers le ciel et la foudre lui tomba dessus. Mais pas une foudre ordinaire. Une foudre longue, qui dura plus de deux secondes. Le bruit était assourdissant, tous les élèves criaient et rentraient dans le bâtiment, paniqués. Jason courut vers Ivy et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il lui prit son pouls. Il était faible. La pluie se mit à tomber, violente, collant directement les vêtements contre le corps. Jason courut, Ivy dans les bras, vers le gymnase. Il entra en trombe et la posa sur la table, que le professeur avait débarrassée.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! cria le prof

- Non. Je vais la ramener chez moi, mon père la soignera plus vite que les médecins.

- Tu es sur ?

- Certain.

Jason attendu que son portable vibre avant de prendre Ivy dans ses bras et de traverser toute l'école sous l'orage et la pluie pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il entra en trombe et il ordonna au chauffeur de rentrer le plus vite possible. Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, il entra dans l'appartement en trombe, faisant sursauter le majordome. Il posa le corps frêle sur la table en acier et Jarvis, l'ordinateur, apporta le nécessaire médical. Jason brancha toutes sortes de machines et étudia les résultats. Résultats qui indiquaient que tout son corps avait grillé, et qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de se réveiller. Il fut surpris quand il sentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine, encore plus quand des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et qu'il frappa sur la table, de colère.

- Jarvis, il n'y a vraiment aucune chance ?

- Non monsieur. Est ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ?

- Jarvis, c'est quoi, avoir le cœur brisé ? Quels sont les symptômes ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Dois-je appeler votre père ?

- Non, ca va aller, merci.

Il s'assit autour de la table et regarda encore et encore les différents écrans. Tous les organes internes étaient grillés. Même le cerveau ne faisait que de faibles transmissions et son cœur ne faisait que battre par réflexe. Réflexe qui s'arrêterait dès que son cerveau serait complétement mort. Jarvis la faisait respirer, mais dès qu'il lui demanderait d'arrêter, elle mourrait. Il laissa son cerveau se perdre dans des raisonnements impossibles avant de se lever et d'aller frapper sur un sac, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Tony Stark rentra tôt ce jour là, Jarvis l'ayant appelé en urgence et en lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Et ce qu'il vit quand il rentra lui serra le cœur. Son fils était avachi sur une chaise, la main dans celle, blanche, d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, entubée et reliée au système médical. Il s'y était attendu, mais là, c'était beaucoup. Beaucoup plus choquant que ce à quoi il s'était préparé. Il sut qu'il s'était trompé sur l'attirance qu'avait son fils. Il s'approcha doucement et vit son fils se redresser vivement, les yeux un peu rouge.

- Papa. Jarvis t'a appelé alors.

- Oui. Alors c'est elle ?

- C'était. Papa, elle a grillé.

- Explique moi ce qui s'est passé.

C'était pas naturel ! La foudre est tombée sur elle durant deux secondes. DEUX SECONDES ! L'orage était juste au dessus de nous et elle courait si vite ! Elle était comme absente, elle commençait même à disparaître. Et j'avais beau la secouer en courant, l'appeler, elle revenait pas, puis il y a eu le tonnerre et elle m'a poussé, comme si elle SAVAIT que la foudre allait tomber. J'ai volé quelques mètres plus loin et j'ai vu l'éclair tomber et elle regardait le ciel. Puis ça c'est arrêté et voilà.

- Et tous ses organes sont complétement grillé… Mais pourtant, elle respire encore. Son cœur bat toujours. Cette fille, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Ivy. Ivy Ka… je sais plus son nom de famille.

- Bon, écoute, pour l'instant, elle est stable, donc, vas te reposer, je vais veiller.

- T'es sur ? Tu vas pas la débrancher durant que je dors ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Allé, va ! Fatigué, tu ne sers à rien.

- Merci, papa.

Tony ne put que sourire. Mais un faux sourire. Quand son fils s'enferma dans sa chambre, il visionna certaines vidéos. Son fils avait raison, ce n'était pas naturel. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. Il téléphona pour la première fois depuis des années à Nick Fury.

- La tête du directeur apparut sur l'écran géant du salon.

- Monsieur Stark ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous voyez cette table ?

- Oui et ?

- Dessus il y a une jeune fille. Cette jeune fille vient de se faire foudroyer durant DEUX secondes !

Il eut un moment de silence où Nick assimila les informations avant de hocher la tête.

- Je vois. Je vais envoyer Veuve Noire et Œil de Faucon à sa recherche.

- Fury ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Cette jeune fille vient d'être assassinée par Thor ! Comment dois-je prendre ça ? C'est une trahison !

- Stark ! Calmez vous !

- Non ! Pas quand ma famille est touchée d'aussi près ! Je prends ça pour un signe de guerre. Si je le croise, Fury, je le tuerai, sans aucune hésitation.

- Stark ! Je vous l'interdis ! Il répondra de ses actes devant la justice ! Et cette jeune fille, qui est-elle ?

- Une amie de mon fils. Il l'a vue se faire assassinée et je dois rester sans bouger ? Alors que bientôt, il s'en prendra à mon fils ?! NON ! Et je n'ai que faire de vos ordres !

Tony raccrocha. Sa colère était alimentée par la trahison. Il pensait que Thor était un ami. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Nick hurla de rage. Stark avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il appela ses meilleurs agents. Les deux amants, interrompus dans la fin de leurs « réglages de dettes » arrivèrent, légèrement agacés.

- Monsieur, dit Clint

- Aujourd'hui, le SHIELD vient d'être trahis par l'un des Avengers.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Natasha

- Une jeune fille, amie du fils de Tony Stark, vient d'être foudroyée.

- La foudre ne veut pas dire que c'est Thor qui a fait le coup ! s'écria Clint

- Sauf si la foudre tombe au même endroit durant DEUX secondes.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Les deux agents digérèrent la trahison, autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

- Où est-il ? demanda Clint, glacial.

- On ne sait pas. Commencez par enquêtez au lycée privé et traquez le. Trouvez le avant Stark.

- Oui monsieur, répondit Natasha.

Les deux partirent en avion, seuls et pensifs.

- Tu y crois ? A cette trahison ? Demanda Natasha

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai vu la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Fury.

Elle hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son siège. Thor les avait trahis. La guerre allait de nouveau éclater.

Tony tournait comme un lion en cage, enfermé dans ses pensées. Sa femme arriva et il lui expliqua la situation. Pepper fut consternée mais prit son mari à part, pour essayer de le calmer. Tony lui racontait la situation en détails et tous deux ne suivirent dès lors plus l'état d'Ivy. Leur première erreur.

Elle se trouvait dans le noir total. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle attendit patiemment qu'on la laisse réintégrer son corps. En attendant, elle réfléchissait. Elle pensa ensuite à la foudre. Sa rage la propulsa vers le haut. Elle atterrit dans un palais. Elle reconnut de suite où elle était. Mais tout avait changé. La magnificence d'Asgard avait péri, pour devenir un château froid, aux murs noirs, des lambeaux de tapisseries flottaient sur les murs. Et l'odeur qui y régnait était affreuse. L'odeur de chaires en putréfaction. Elle souhaita de tout son cœur quitter cet endroit et elle retomba dans son corps. Elle essaya de respirer mais sentit le tube dans sa gorge, les aiguilles dans sa peau, et une fatigue intersidérale. Elle re sombra dans un silence de mort. Elle se remit à voyager. Mais elle avait un but. Trouver où ils se cachaient. Elle se concentra sur son souvenir, sur sa haine, et elle arriva dans un pays où la nuit est perpétuelle. Elle perçut des pleurs et des cris d'agonies. Elle regarda où elle était. Elle se souvint d'avoir vu ce pays une fois. Dans une mémoire. SA mémoire. Elle était à Jöthunheim. Elle se mit à paniquer un petit peu. Elle fuya vers son corps plus vite que le son. Une fois sur Terre, elle se laissa flotter à travers l'appartement où elle était. Elle regarda les Stark se regarder, amoureux. Elle les laissa. Elle entra dans les systèmes de Jarvis et se mit à discuter avec les circuits. Jarvis se mit sur silencieux et elle reparti gambader. Elle entra dans la chambre de Jason. Il dormait profondément, agité de rêves. Elle posa sa main fantomatique sur son front et s'assit à coté de lui. Elle l'observa un instant avant de fouiller son ordinateur. Elle regarda les plans de l'armure. Elle y trouva des vulnérabilités à certaines attaques qu'ils allaient subir. Elle trouva la remise et entra dans l'armure. Elle arrangea les circuits pour rendre l'armure invulnérable puis nota les modifications sur les plans. Elle voulait se venger, certes, mais pas quand ses ennemis n'étaient pas équipés pour lui résister un petit peu. Quand elle eut fini de tout perfectionner, même Jarvis, qui fut le plus heureux des ordinateurs, elle vit les parents Stark dormir l'un contre l'autre. Elle saisit une couverture et les recouvrit puis elle rejoignit son corps, doucement. Elle s'endormit, laissant sa pleine puissance pour se régénérer.

Au petit matin, Jason se réveilla. Un espoir lui serra le cœur parce qu'il était persuadé d'avoir rêver le foudroiement. Comment aurait-elle pu mourir alors qu'il venait de rêver d'une vie future avec elle ? Il sortit de sa chambre, en pyjama mais se figea quand il vit le corps étaler sur la table. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, il allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il la vit se courber. Son dos s'arc bouta quand elle essaya d'inspirer. Jason se précipita vers elle mais elle arrachait déjà le tube violement. Il voulu la faire se recoucher mais elle l'envoya bouler en le regardant avec ses yeux noirs. Elle retira chaque aiguille de son corps avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Jason, se relevant, la fixa, incrédule puis détourna le regard en rougissant. Ivy attrapa son drap et l'entoura autour de son corps. Tony Stark et sa femme, réveillés par le bruit, arrivèrent et Tony resta muet, stupéfait.

Ivy recula. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à son plan Parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle épine dans son pied. Elle regardait tour à tour les Stark. Tony s'approcha et Ivy lui fonça dessus. Elle fit un plaquage et il se retrouva contre le sol, le dos à moitié enfoncé dans le parquet. Pepper voulut lui shooter dans le ventre, mais elle attrapa le pied et le retourna, faisant retourner Pepper, qui tomba sur le sol, sonnée. Jason lui fonça alors dessus. Ivy le contra. S'engagea alors un combat entre les deux jeunes gens. Tony se releva et observa. Jarvis filmait et Pepper rampait pour rejoindre son mari. Jason finit dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui enserra la nuque pour l'immobiliser.

- Jarvis ! Injecte lui un tranquillisant ! Vite

- Désolé Monsieur Stark. Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ?

- Mademoiselle Ivy est une amie. Elle m'a réparé.

- QUOI ? hurla Tony, Jarvis ! Tu veux dire qu'elle a trouvé ton problème avant même que j'ai pu y regarder ?

- En même temps, vous n'êtes jamais là, monsieur Stark, souffla Ivy. Jarvis avait besoin de vous, mais vous n'étiez pas là. Pas plus que vous étiez là pour sauver votre fils. Pas plus que vous étiez là pour le voir triompher aux concours. Moi, j'étais là, monsieur Stark. Jason, lâche moi, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Qui tu es ? demanda Tony

- Personne. Et quand j'aurai franchi cette porte, vous ne vous souviendrez pas de moi, ni de mon nom ou de mon visage. Juste ceci, monsieur Stark. Vous avez une dette envers moi. Sans moi, votre fils serait mort. Ne vous souvenez que de ça. La mémoire de votre ordinateur s'effacera. Jason, lâche moi MAINTENANT.

- Hors de question

- Tant pis pour toi.

Elle attrapa le T-shirt du jeune homme et elle le tira. Jason se sentit décoller et il arriva en face d'elle, sur ses pieds. Mais il la tenait toujours. Elle lui mit un coup de boule qui le fit lâcher prise et elle fonça vers la porte. Elle dévala les escaliers, et courut jusque chez elle. Arrivée, elle s'affaira à faire oublier aux Stark ce qu'ils avaient vu. Quand ce fut fait, elle s'effondra et sombra dans son sommeil réparateur et apporteur de réponses.

Quand Jason se réveilla, il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et fut confronté à un mur. Un mur infranchissable et parfaitement lisse. Il n'alla pas au lycée ce jour là, restant chez lui et dormit une bonne partie de la journée et de la nuit.

Les Banner furent les premiers à remarquer les premiers signes. Vivant dans des bois, ils virent les oiseaux migrer, ce qui n'était pas normal. Les feuilles jaunissaient et la chaleur augmentait. Juanes et Mike ne racontèrent pas à leur parents la fille qu'ils avaient vus arriver vers eux en courant. Mais ils y pensaient tous les temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les oiseaux migrer. Ils comprirent alors que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Nick Fury ruminait dans sa base. La trahison de Thor lui semblait tellement absurde. Il regarda ses radars et ne vit qu'une tempête juste droit devant eux et ne s'inquiéta pas. Il préféra songer à Thor et sa trahison. Et surtout, trouver ses raisons. Deuxième erreur.

Œil de Faucon et Veuve Noire ne trouvèrent rien. Ils se rendirent chez les Stark, qui leur racontèrent rien. Ils étaient amnésiques ! Clint sortit de la tour en trombe. Il regarda vers le ciel et ne vit rien de bien étrange. Juste quelques nuages bizarres. Première erreur.

Ivy se réveilla en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Stark parlerait. Tant pis, de toute façon, jamais ils ne trouveraient Thor. Mais une question la taraudait. Si Thor était dans ce pays glacé, qui utilisait son marteau ? Elle respira un bon coup avant de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Plus que quatre jours. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et attendit devant la Tour Stark. Elle vit Jason descendre, mallette sur l'épaule. Elle le héla.

- Jason !

- Euh… C'est quoi encore ton nom ?

- Ivy.

- Ah oui juste. Euh…

- Tu veux bien m'accompagner au lycée ?

- Ouais, avec plaisir.

Elle lui effaça une partie du mur. Elle ne devait plus lui cacher à présent. Il avait la clé pour sa vengeance. Ils discutèrent de leur projet pour physique et Ivy écoutait attentivement le chant du cerveau de son voisin. Ce chant, aussi étonnant soit-il, l'apaisa dans son agitation intérieure. Elle se sépara de lui dans la cour et disparu entre les élèves.

Aussi incroyable qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer, il se souvenait parfaitement des traits d'Ivy. Il partit en cours, sourire aux lèvres. Ce projet allait être le plus excitant qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Thor ne savait plus combien de litres de sang de géants il avait sur les mains, ni combien de ses frères et de ses soeurs étaient morts parce qu'il n'avait pas son marteau. Il ne l'avait plus. L'enfer d'il y a deux ans recommençait. Il avait peur. Il allait mourir. Et il ne savait pas à qui il devait cette mort. Il entra dans la caverne où restaient les autres dieux et se posa à l'écart. Première erreur.

Les deux amants rentrèrent à la base. Ou tout du moins, ils essayèrent, parce que la base était au plein cœur d'une tempête énorme. Clint s'approchait mais à chaque fois, le vent le poussait hors de la tempête.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne veut pas nous laisser entrer, dit Clint

- Non, sans blagues, ricana Natasha, Faut qu'on se pose, on va tomber à court de carburant. On joindra la base plus tard.

Ils se posèrent avec quelques difficultés mais ce qu'ils virent alors les glaça. La base, les moteurs en feu, fusa vers l'eau. Le vaisseau s'écrasa contre la surface avant de couler à pic. Natasha, sous le choc, voulu sauter pour aider les survivants mais son amant la retint. Elle regarda vers le ciel et hurla

- THOR ! LA GUERRE EST DECLAREE ! PREPARE TOI A MOURIR, ASGARDIEN !

Clint l'emmena avec lui vers chez les Stark.

Ivy perçut, dans le lointain, le crash de la base du SHIELD. Elle ne pu empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres. Comme nous étions mercredi, elle retournait avec Jason chez lui pour mettre sur pied leur projet. Arrivé dans la grande salle à manger, elle ne rendit rien aux parents. Elle mangea en silence avec Jason avant de le suivre dans sa chambre. Elle ne fut nullement étonnée par ce qu'il lui montrait. Elle s'assit sur le sol et attrapa un des nombreux plans 3D qui trainaient par terre.

- Que penses-tu de faire un mini simulateur, une centrifugeuse, dans lequel on pourrait mettre une pomme de terre ? demanda Jason

- Si tu veux.

- Dis, tu comptes faire des phrases plus longues et parler un peu plus ?

- Peut être.

- Ok. Parfait. Alors mettons nous au boulot.

En une heure, ils avaient les plans ainsi que la base du matériel pour faire leur simulateur.

- Si tu veux, on peut travailler sur autre chose et garder ça pour un peu plus tard. J'aimerais bien savoir jusqu'où va ton savoir, ajouta Jason

- Plus loin que ce que tu peux imaginer.

- C'est à dire ?

- Pose moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres.

- Imaginons qu'il y ait d'autres mondes et imaginons qu'il y ait un moyen de les relier, grâce à un portail. Mais imaginons que, pour relier deux points à ce portail...

- Il te faut un point d'arrivée dans l'un de ces autres mondes. Et si tu veux plusieurs destinations, il te faut plusieurs points d'arrivées et un programmateur pour pouvoir choisir ta destination.

- Exactement. Mais tu n'as aucune chance de poser tes points d'arrivées, il y a-t-il alors un moyen de programmer tes points ?

- C'est là que réside ton problème n'est ce pas ? Les Banner et toi ne savez pas programmer un point parce que vous ne savez pas aller dans les autres mondes.

- Qui t'as parlé des Banner ?

- Je t'ai dit que je savais beaucoup de choses. Ecoute moi bien, Jason. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. Tu ne sais pas qu'à chaque seconde, je SAIS ce que tu penses.

- Qui es-tu alors ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir qui tu es.

- Je ne suis personne d'important, Jason. J'efface ta mémoire, parce que tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis. Jamais. Cela signerait ta mort. Juste, ne fais confiance qu'à toi même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Plus tard. Dis moi, ce portail, c'est pour ramener Thor n'est ce pas ?

- Entre autre. –il s'écarta d'elle et reprit son raisonnement- Depuis qu'il a repris le cube, il ne peut plus descendre sur Terre. Il n'y a plus aucun moyen de passer entre les mondes. Nos parents sont des héros. Nous voulons les rendre fiers.

- C'est très noble. Mais tu oublies les faces noires, les dégâts qu'ils ont causés…

- Et sans eux, que serait-il arrivé à ton avis ? La Terre n'existerait plus.

- Et serait-ce un mal ?

- Comment ça ? Bien sûr ! Nous serions tous morts sans avoir vécu !

- Mais pour avoir vécu, il faut être mort. Et j'aurais préféré mourir ce jour là plutôt que de vivre ce que je vis.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du mauvais coté des héros.

Ivy se tut définitivement sur la fin de cette phrase et se concentra avec Jarvis sur la programmation d'un point d'arrivée terrestre. Elle définis le point à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait et pendant ce temps, Jason organisait le premier voyage du Bifrost 2 avec les frères Banner. Les deux garçons placèrent une pomme dans le portail et entrèrent les coordonnées. Juanes lança le portail et la pomme arriva en compote sur la vitre. Jason éclata de rire tandis qu'Ivy soupirait. Cette journée allait être longue.

Jason la fixa, penchée sur le plan 3D. Il tournait et retournait ce qu'elle avait dit et il ne trouvait rien. Il remarqua sur sa nuque que sa peau était tellement blanche qu'on pouvait presque voir à travers. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle écoutait. Son attitude était tendue. On aurait dit un animal apeuré et attentif. Elle soupira et il sourit. Voir ses épaules descendre puis se lever lui donna l'impression qu'elle était en faite une bête fragile et inoffensive. L'espace d'un instant, il eut une envie folle de caresser ces cheveux plus noirs que la nuit.

- Dis, tes cheveux…

- Oui, c'est leur couleur. Oui, tu ne rêves pas, je porte des lentilles. Et je te prierais de ne pas toucher, parce que je déteste ça.

- Mais… Comment tu…

- Réfléchis, génie.

Jason se tut. Et dans ce silence prolongé, la porte qui claque les fit tous les deux sursauter. Ivy se retrouva sur ses pieds, en position de combat. Dans cette attitude, elle ressemblait à un fauve, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Ils sortirent et Jason reconnut les deux agents. Il sentit un soupir sur sa nuque et en se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa compagne de travail. Il la fixa un instant dans les yeux et il y décela une rage qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il se retourna vivement mais Ivy ne le suivit qu'un moment plus tard. Elle s'assit en face de Natasha et la fixa dans les yeux. Elle parcourut son esprit et vit tout le sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Elle parcourut aussi son acolyte, elle passa de l'agacement au neutre en lisant la rage de Clint contre Thor. Elle retraça vite fait l'historique et ses doutes se confirmèrent. Elle leur fit oublier la cause de leur traque contre Thor puis se détendit un peu. Jason n'avait rien raté de cet échange silencieux à sens unique. Il se concentra sur le plancher et il écouta le récit des deux agents. Tony et Pepper n'étant pas encore rentrés, il leur proposa un verre avant de les laisser se reposer un peu. Il emmena ensuite Ivy à sa suite préparer deux chambres. Elle s'approcha du garçon pour pouvoir lui souffler à l'oreille.

- Ce serait mieux pour eux si tu avais une chambre avec un lit pour deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Tu veux dire que ?

- Humhum

- Ok, suis moi.

Elle s'écarta et suivi le garçon. Elle connaissait la maison grâce à Jarvis mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si grand en vrai. Après avoir fait le lit, ils redescendirent et Ivy s'installa à un ordinateur pour continuer ses calculs savants. Elle sentit une paire de regards sur elle et elle lut un agacement vis à vis de sa présence.

- Parlez si ça vous chante, Œil de Faucon et Veuve Noire. Mais vous ne m'apprendrez rien que je ne sache déjà.

- Qui tu es ? demanda Clint suspicieux, Natasha sortit son fusil.

- Personne de bien important. Range ça, Veuve Noire, et viens plutôt m'identifier si c'est ça votre base.

- La femme s'approcha ainsi que l'autre.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mais… Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- Ca, madame, c'est le virus Stark, concoction de mon gout pour transformer votre base en sous marin en cas de problèmes, comme lors de l'invasion par exemple, répondit Jason, deux verres d'eau à la main.

- Toi ? demanda Clint

- Ben oui. Pas bien compliqué. Ivy, ils sont tous toujours en vie ?

- Oui. Mais pas pour longtemps. Leurs réserves d'oxygènes s'épuisent trop vite. Ils leur restent moins d'une demi heure.

- Et dans ce cas là, qu'est ce qui était censé se produire ? demanda Clint

- Iron Man devait rentrer en action et sauver tout le monde en baissant le levier extérieur qui devait actionner les filtres de l'eau pour en extraire l'oxygène et l'eau aspirée devait faire avancer le vaisseau…

- Mais ton père va arriver trop tard, compléta Natasha.

Ivy fixait Jason. Il était si triste. Pourquoi ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte du mal que le SHIELD lui avait causé ?

Jason, je peux te parler ?

- Qu'est ce que tu as, demanda-t-il après s'être isolés

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument les sauver ?

- Mais parce que ! Tu voudrais les laisser mourir ?

- Leur sort ne te regarde pas ! A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas de leur famille alors pourquoi ? Ils détruisent ta famille et tu veux les sauver ? Je ne te comprends pas, Jason.

- Pourquoi veux-tu les voir morts, Ivy ? Que t'ont-ils fait pour que tu les haïssent à ce point ?

- Jason… Je voudrais vraiment te le dire. Parce que je t'aime bien mais… Non je ne peux pas.

- Si mon père n'est pas là, alors j'irai.

- Avec quelle armure ?

- Celle que j'ai faite !

- Tu ne pourra pas y entrer. Je l'ai programmée pour qu'elle ne réponde qu'à la biométrie de ton père.

- Comment ? Quand ?

- C'est pas le moment. Ecoute, je veux bien tester quelque chose, pour toi, parce que tu me hurles de le faire. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne pose plus de questions sur moi.

- Entendu.

Ivy se coucha alors dans un des divans et ferma les yeux. Jarvis avait branché le système médical et enregistrait les informations. Jason était assis à coté d'elle, plein d'interrogation, tout comme les deux agents. Il regardait aussi l'endroit où la base commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sable.

Ivy se perdit dans le lointain. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Elle fonça à toute allure vers l'eau et elle plongea à pic. Plus elle s'approchait du vaisseau plus elle se demandait si elle avait raison de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentait la main de Jason dans la sienne, mais aussi la froideur de l'eau. Elle arriva au levier et s'arrêta. Devait-elle le faire ? Son but n'était-il pas de les anéantir justement ? Ne devait-elle pas leur faire payer ce qu'il avait fait d'elle ? Elle saisit à deux mains le levier. Les laisser mourir ou les sauver ? Sa vengeance ou Jason ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle perdrait son seul moyen de rejoindre les Asgardiens. Si elle le faisait, elle pourrait rejoindre les dieux mais elle devrait par après s'occuper d'eux. A moins que tous ne meurent après le 21. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix.

Jason regardait l'écran en serrant la main, blanche et froide d'Ivy. Il pouvait la voir dans l'eau. Elle tenait le levier. Les autres n'avaient plus que quelques minutes. Le corps de la jeune fille était trempé et tous ses signes vitaux descendaient en flèches.

- Mais pourquoi elle ne baisse pas le levier ? demanda Natasha

- Parce qu'elle ne sait pas si c'est la bonne chose à faire, répondit Clint. Regarde la. Elle a été changée et elle est sur le point de sauver une organisation qui crée des gens comme elle. A sa place, je réfléchirais aussi. Après tout, tout le monde doit mourir un jour.

Jason la vit baisser le levier d'un coup sec et deux secondes plus tard, son cœur se stoppait. Sa poitrine se compressa tandis que Jarvis essayait tant bien que mal de relancer l'organe. Après deux minutes de mort, son cœur reparti mais elle resta endormie. Et c'est cet état qui inquiétait le plus Jason. Parce qu'elle venait de mourir par sa faute, une deuxième fois. Il resta assis près d'elle et caressa ses cheveux trempés. Il toucha son front étonnement chaud. Il attendit un miracle. Parce qu'elle venait de se tuer pour eux, il donnerait sa vie pour elle.

Ivy ne regrettait qu'en partie son geste. Elle regrettait parce qu'elle devrait les tuer par après. Mais elle avait gagné la confiance de Jason. La confiance aussi des deux agents. Et peut être même celle des Stark. Elle en souriait déjà d'avance, car ils allaient l'aider. Première règle, être proches de ses amis, mais plus proches encore de ses ennemis. Deuxième règle, ne jamais faire de sentiment. L'objectif avant tout.

Et elle comptait bien les respecter. Quand elle réintégra son corps, elle sentit un doux frisson couler en elle. Elle le prit pour un frisson d'impatience à l'idée que sa vengeance arriverait. Elle comptait bien en éliminer un maximum avant de mourir. Parce qu'elle comptait aussi mourir. Et ce, pour de bon.

Jason la regarda s'éveiller, et ne remarqua rien à part une détermination nouvelle dans ses yeux noirs. Il avait promis de ne plus poser de questions.

Elle se leva et alla directement dans la chambre, prendre ses affaires puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jason

- Je rentre chez moi, ça se voit, non ?

- Tu ne bouges d'ici. Au nom du SHIELD, tu es en état d'arrestation, lança Clint

- Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous.

Et elle prit la porte. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il devait être plus de 22heures. Elle entra dans l'appartement, vide encore. Elle s'enferma dans la ''salle de sport'' et défoula sa rage de devoir reculer. Mais elle les tuerait tous. C'était son ultime objectif.

Juanes et Mike firent autant de recherches que possible mais il leur était impossible de se souvenir d'Ivy. Juste une savante, chez Stark, mais c'est tout. Elle avait la clé, ils le savaient. Mais sans plus de détails. Ils re programmèrent encore le portail, mais la pomme, ils le savaient, arriva encore en morceau. Le portail n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour reformer les molécules au point d'arrivée. Ils leur faudrait trouver une autre source pour y arriver et pouvoir se déplacer. Ils sortirent du laboratoire, en réfléchissant. Un réacteur Stark n'était pas assez puissant. Deux alors ? Trop puissant. Il fallait leur trouver une solution et vite.

La foret autour d'eux était morte. Les rivières se teintaient de rouge et tous les poissons étaient mort. Il fallait que leur père voit ça. Juanes courut jusqu'au laboratoire de son père.

- Papa ?

- Quoi ?

- Faut que tu vois ça.

Le garçon emmena son père et quand il vit les dégâts, pâlit comme la mort avant de se reprendre.

- Faites vos bagages, on va a la base du SHIELD.

- Papa ! On peut pas aller chez Stark plutôt ?

Bruce ne dit rien mais réfléchit quand même à la proposition. Mieux valait Stark que Fury. Il alla trouver sa femme et l'emmena faire sa valise. Il prendrait leur propre avion.

Les jumeaux démontèrent le portail et le rangèrent dans une valise. Mike alla prendre des échantillons d'eau et des arbres et des poissons avant de faire sa propre valise. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer Jason Stark.

Tony rentra vers minuit et ne fut pas surpris de trouver les deux agents dans son salon. Son fils l'avait appelé pour le prévenir. Sur l'écran géant du salon, différentes caméras, de l'intérieur de la base. Jason, une oreillette dans l'oreille, craquait chaque pare feu de Fury avec une facilité qui rendait son père assez fier. Enfin, on vit le logo Stark sur chaque écran. Tony s'assit près des deux agents tandis que Pepper cuisinait pour l'assemblée.

Fury avait eu la peur de sa vie. Une tempête vivante qui détruit son vaisseau, le manque d'oxygène puis une soufflerie inconnue et son vaisseau devenu sous marin. Puis, une intrusion dans son système informatique. Il avait essayé de le contrer mais le hacker l'avait balayé.

- Tous sur le pont. Préparez vous à virer de bord.

Et le miracle, ils avançaient au fond de l'eau. Le logo Stark apparu sur ses écrans et il ricana en allumant son micro.

- Stark. J'aurais du m'y attendre.

Un rire juvénile retentit dans tout le vaisseau.

- Je doute, monsieur Fury, que vous vous adressez au bon Stark.

Un gamin apparu. Nick ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche et la refermer.

- Jason ? Le fils Stark ?

- Touché. Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le manque d'oxygène, mon plan n'a pas marché comme je le voulais. Sinon, oui, j'ai amélioré vos panneaux réflecteurs pour qu'ils vous servent contre la pression de l'eau. Vous avancez grâce à l'eau dont vous extrayez l'oxygène.

- Et c'est vous qui avez fait tout ça ?

- Bien sur. Au fait, vous avez le bonjour de l'agent Burton et Romanoff

- Vous pouvez me les passer ?

- Bien sur.

- Agent Roumanoff ? Au rapport. L'avez vous trouvé ?

- Trouvé qui, monsieur ? Stark ?

- Pardon ? Non, trouvez Thor !

- Pourquoi ?

Nick se figea. Si ses meilleurs agents ne se souvenaient pas, c'est qu'il y avait une autre force en action. Quelque chose de plus redoutable encore.

- Rien agent Roumanoff. Bien, monsieur Stark, combien de temps disposons-nous sous l'eau ?

- Autant que vous le souhaitez, mais ne descendez pas plus profond que vous ne l'êtes, sinon vous vous transformerez en boite de conserve.

- Bien. J'imagine que vous remercier serait une chose logique

- Mais il n'est pas dans votre habitude de le dire.

Le colonnel ferma la conversation et Jason regarda vers la porte d'entrée. Il baissa la tête en soupirant avant de lacher son oreillette sur le sol et se tourna vers sa chambre. Il allait y entrer quand Jarvis prévint qu'il y a avait quelqu'un à la porte. Tony se leva et alla jusque là. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Bruce Banner à sa porte.

- Bruce ?

- Tony !

- Entrez donc. Que me vaut votre visite à toi et à ta …

- Ma famille. Tony, je te présente Mélicia, ma femme, Juanes et Mike, mes enfants.

- Enchanté. Mélicia, vous aussi vous vous transformez en monstre vert quand vous perdez le contrôle ?

- Moi, non. Mais mes enfants, oui.

- Oh. Trois monstres invincibles. Cool !

Le groupe s'installa dans le salon et Jason accourra, pour rencontrer ses amis. Directement, il les emmena dans sa chambre et ils se mirent à discuter de leur venue. Mike donna ses échantillons à Jarvis qui en fit l'analyse.

Pendant ce temps, Bruce expliquait la situation à son auditoire.

- A notre départ, les rivières étaient rouges, les arbres et les poissons, morts. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se trame, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir recontacter les Avengers.

- Pas tant qu'on ne sait pas exactement de quoi il en retourne. On ne sait pas qui sont nos ennemis.

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- A première vue, on dirait les fléaux de l'Egypte. Mais comme c'est totalement farfelu, je préfère croire que c'est autre chose.

- En attendant ça craint un max.

Les adultes discutèrent encore un peu avant que la conversation dérape.

Jarvis apporta au jeunes gens les résultats.

- Monsieur, il semblerait que ce qui a attaqué les arbres soit la mort elle même.

- Quoi ? demanda Juanes

- On dirait que toutes les cellules sont mortes. Elles se détruisent, expliqua Jason. C'est… incroyable et très préoccupant. Qui que ce soit qui ait causé ça, il est très doué.

Les garçons se turent et les deux Banner commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer. Jason leur donna une chambre avant de regagner son lit. Il essaya en vain de fermer l'œil avant de se mettre à réfléchir. On était le 19, 22heures. Il regarda par sa fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Ivy se leva d'un bond à 6heures pile. Le 20 Juin. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait déjà l'emprise de la mort détendre son pouvoir. Elle était proche. Elle respira profondément et regarda droit devant elle. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa course. Il fallait finir le portail aujourd'hui. Elle sortit d'un petit coffre un pierre bleue électrique. Elle la glissa dans sa poche puis saisit sa veste et courra chez Stark. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et arriva à la porte. Elle sentit la présence des Banner. Elle toqua et Jarvis lui ouvrit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Elle alla directement dans la chambre de Jason. Elle entra sans frapper. Elle s'assit à même le sol et reprit la centrifugeuse. Elle la termina rapidement et sortit alors sa petite pierre. Elle la serra dans sa main pendant trois secondes avant de la lacher. Elle brillait à présent. Elle reprit le plan du portail et le ré-étudia encore pour etre totalement sure qu'il fonctionnerait comme elle le voulait.

Jason sortit de sa salle de bain et entra dans sa chambre, une simple serviette de bain sur les hanches. Il retint un cri quand il la vit, assise sur le sol, plongée dans les plans du portail.

- Putain ! Ivy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Ne soit pas gêner, Jason. Habille toi, qu'on puisse se mettre au travail. Et si tes potes pouvaient se ramener aussi, ce serait cool.

Il ne répliqua rien mais il se grouilla de s'habiller puis alla chercher les deux Banner, qui le suivirent gaiment. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et regardèrent la jeune fille.

- Enchantée, Juanes et Mike. Je suis Ivy. Bien, on le finit, ce Bifrost 2 ?

- Euh… Ouais… Mais vous êtes pas censés aller en cours ? demanda Mike

- Il est 7h15 du matin, on partira dans une demi heure et vous viendrez avec nous. Je veux vous présenter à ma prof de physique.

- Mouais allé, rétorqua Ivy.

Elle se pencha sur le portail et regarda où elle pouvait insérer sa pierre. Elle fit une moue gênée avant de se retourner vers les garçons.

- Juanes… Mets ca avec la batterie. Ca devrait fonctionner.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Fais le c'est tout.

Il le fit et le portail émit un vrombissement qui la fit sourire. Elle posa la pomme au centre de la base en fer. L'arche se mit à luire d'un bleu électrique et l'espace entre la base et l'arche se mit à briller. Ivy rentra les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur vers le lit de Jason. Il y eu une seconde où rien ne se passa puis un grondement et la pomme disparu pour réapparaitre l'instant suivant, en une seule pièce sur le lit. Les garçons restaient bouche bée tandis qu'Ivy entrait déjà de nouvelles coordonnées, inconnues encore de l'humanité. Elle appuya sur lancer avant de se jeter dans le portail. Elle se sentit déchirée, arrachée, brûlée, piétinée avant d'atterrir juste à coté de la pomme. Les garçons la regardèrent à leur tour. Elle toussa et se secoua avant de les fixer droit dans les yeux.

- On a réussi, souffla Jason

- Qu'est ce que ça fait ? Dedans ? demanda Mike

- C'est… douloureux. Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire si ça fonctionne, puisqu'on est trop proche du point de départ. Mais on n'a pas le temps de tester plus loin. On décolle. Les cours ne vont pas nous attendre.

Elle sauta du lit, ramassa son sac et sortit, les trois garçons à sa suite. Jason tenait aussi le projet, mieux valait le rendre vite. Ils sortirent et marchèrent vite dans la rue, Ivy devant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, la plupart des lycéens les regardèrent. Ivy se détacha du groupe et se dirigea vers le cours de physique. De là, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Elle fixa l'horizon. Un mur nuageux se créait, loin à l'Est. Plus qu'aujourd'hui. Ce soir, elle dormirait une dernière fois. Puis elle aurait sa vengeance.

Jason et les Banner montèrent à leur tour dans la classe de physique. Il contempla l'énigme qu'était Ivy quand la terre se mit à trembler. Il plongea sous une table, les jumeaux avec lui, mais Ivy restait droite et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait légèrement fléchit les jambes et fixait droit devant elle. On aurait dit un prédateur attendant sa proie. Quand la terre arrêta de bouger, elle se remit en position normale. Jason ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

- Un peu secoué, répondit Mike.

Ivy se tourna vers eux avec un reste de sourire sur les lèvres. Elle prit place sur son banc sans un mot et son visage neutre repris sa place, mais Jason remarqua la brillance dans ses yeux. Il ne dit rien mais il se posa pas loin d'elle. La cloche sonna et les élèves rentrèrent, ne parlant que du tremblement de Terre. La professeur fit son entrée et rassura les élèves paniqués avant de commencer le cours. Ensuite, elle fit l'appel.

- Monsieur Stark, qui sont vos deux amis ?

- Madame Ludwig, je vous présente Mike et Juanes Banner.

- Banner ? Les fils du docteur Banner ?

- Oui madame, affirma Juanes.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Bien. Commençons voulez vous ? Qui a déjà finit son projet.

Jason se leva et apporta le projet sur le bureau. La professeur le regarda avec étonnement avant qu'il ne se rasseye. Le reste du cours, la professeur leur expliqua quelques principes de la physique quantique. Jason buvait ses paroles.

Arrivé à midi, une tempête se leva et le cours d'éducation physique fut suspendu. Ivy se mit à l'écart alors que les autres restaient ensemble pour discuter. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer son passé, pour se motiver.

Elle venait a peine de sortir du ventre de sa mère qu'on lui arracha la douceur des bras de celle ci. Un homme aux yeux noirs l'emmena dans une grande pièce sombre. Une odeur abominable y régnait, la faisant encore plus pleurer. L'homme claque des doigts et une lumière rougeâtre éclaira la pièce. L'homme était en fait presque translucide et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle vit son crâne, nu, sa chair qui pendait en lambeaux. Elle hurla de terreur. L'homme fit claquer ce qui lui restait comme langue et elle se tut. La pièce était exigüe et les murs étaient en acier. Plusieurs spectres entrèrent et se posèrent près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus les murs. Ils commencèrent à parler. Et elle comprenait leurs murmures. Aussi petite soit elle, elle comprenait. Elle se mit à hurler quand leurs voix s'élevèrent comme une plainte, résonnant dans la pièce. Et pendant un temps infini, elle resta dans cette pièce, écoutant les plaintes. A la fin, elle devenait comme eux. Elle devenait eux. Un jour, l'homme/spectre est revenu et l'a emmenée ailleurs. Elle arriva sur une bande de terre. Le ciel était plus noir encore que l'encre et seul les fleuves de lave et les feux des bûchers éclairaient l'air. Il régnait une chaleur presque insupportable et l'air empestait le cadavre. Elle sentit ses membres se délier et elle marcha, pour la première fois. Elle se sentait chez elle. L'homme la mena alors devant un tribunal. Et en un instant, elle fut téléportée dans une partie plus infernal de son continent. Elle se trouvait au milieu d'un incendie, les flammes léchaient sa peau et la douleur la fit hurler. Le spectre à coté d'elle claqua de la langue et plus un son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et il l'abandonna là, au milieu des flammes. Elle entendit d 'autres hurlements, et la chaleur ne voulait pas faiblir. Elle voulut se coucher mais elle remarqua alors qu'elle était attachée à un poteau. Elle se laisse pendre sur ses liens. Elle écouta les plaintes des autres et s'abandonna dans la chaleur du feu.

Et comme l'autre fois, le spectre revint, la détacha et la mena devant un autre tribunal. La aussi, elle fut transporté la seconde suivante dans une partie plus sanglante. Le ciel était gris, la terre, rouge, et des rivières de sang coulaient. Le spectre l'attacha sur une des tables. Cette dernière s'anima et commença à tirer sur chaque extrémité de son corps. Elle ne put qu'hurler Et le spectre lui enleva encore la voix de la bouche. Et jour après jour, elle se faisait écartelée, torturée, coupée en morceau et la nuit elle se reconstituait. Elle finit par haïr cet homme spectre. Et l'endroit ou elle était. Un jour, la table fit appel à un bourreau. Ce bourreau, en même temps de la torturer, lui apprenait à parler, les usages en société, et d'autres choses encore.

Quand l'homme spectre revint la chercher, elle était endurcie jusqu'à l'essence même de son âme. Il l'emmena devant un troisième tribunal D'après son bourreau, c'était le troisième sur les neuf que composait cet endroit. Elle serra les dents quand il l'expédia dans une caserne. Le spectre la laissa au milieu d'une bataille. La pauvre ramassa sur le fait un couteau ensanglanté. Elle s'avança parmi les gens, se faufilant comme le lui permettait sa petite taille. D'après son bourreau, elle devait avoir huit ans. Une enfant sur un champ de bataille. Elle se fit poignarder après une dizaine de minutes. Elle réussit à se mettre à l'abri et se soigner. Elle tua son premier spectre deux jours après son arrivée. Elle lui vola sa lance. Et durant d'innombrables jours, elle se mêla aux combattants. Elle tua comme elle se blessait elle même. Chaque spectre qu'elle croisait essayait de la tuer. Un jour, elle trouva deux armes qui devinrent ses armes de prédilection. La première, des griffes faisant la taille de son avant bras. Avec ça, elle tranchait plus de jambes, éventrait plus qui n'importe qui. Elle déversait sa rage. La deuxième, c'était une petite boule attachée à un fil extensible. Une fois qu'on faisait tourner la boule au dessus de sa tête, elle s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître quatre lame disposées en crois, qui elles-mêmes tournaient Elle abattait cette arme, qu'elle avait baptisée 'Bolas' sur ses ennemis. Elle était devenue une redoutable tueuse, avec toutes les armes, mais particulièrement ces deux là, plus la dague, quand le spectre vint la chercher. Elle allait le suivre quand une lame le traversa. Il s'évapora. Elle vit alors un vrai homme devant elle. Il lui tendit la main.

- Viens avec moi. Je vais te sortir d'ici, Ivy.

Et elle le suivit Ivy. Ce nom lui plaisait bien. L'homme la mena au bord même de la terre. Elle le regarda, pleine d'appréhension.

- Ivy… Je suis désolé de ce que tu as du subir… Et je suis désolé de t'infliger ça. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Tu es la seule qui peut le faire. Pardonnes moi, ma chérie.

- Qu'est ce que…

L'homme ouvrit devant elle un petit cube bleu. Ivy ne put que regarder son contenu. La fumée bleu entra en elle par tous les pores de son visage. Ses yeux se changèrent, tout en elle se mit à brûler, pire encore que l'incendie éternel. Elle ferma la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Elle sentit les milliers de voix détruire sa conscience. Elle lutta contre elle avant de les écouter. Tout alors se mit en place. Son ouïe s'affuta. Elle percevait toutes les ondes sonores. Sa vision aussi, elle pouvait les pigments de ses paupières. Elle sentit son corps changer. Sa peau cicatriser. Elle rouvrit les yeux. L'homme était toujours la. Le cube aussi, mais nettement moins brillant. Il ne restait qu'une brume parfaite. Elle dévisagea l'homme. Ses yeux émeraude lui envoyaient une tonne d'informations qu'elle enregistra. Il était en colère, trahi, prêt à se venger de sa famille d'adoption.

- Ivy.

- Oui. Je suis Ivy. Ivy Kamatayan.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal. Quittons cet endroit. Viens tu avec moi, père ?

- Oui.

Elle ouvrit alors le voile entre les mondes et sauta. Elle suivit les désirs de celui que les voix disaient être son père. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un appartement en haut d'un immeuble que les voix disait être à New York. L'homme lui sourit avant de disparaître.

- Vit maintenant, lui dit il dans un souffle alors qu'il n'était plus la.

Elle ferma puis rouvrit les yeux. Deux géants des glaces se tenaient devant elle. Ils changèrent leurs corps et après deux secondes, ils ressemblaient à deux humains. Ivy soupira avant de fixer ses ''nouveaux parents''

- Que suis-je censée faire maintenant ?

- Faire comme tous les humains. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, princesse. On dit que la reine des Enfers veut se venger d'Asgard. On dit qu'elle prépare une armée.

- C'est parfait, dit elle avec un sourire. Elle viendra donc à moi.

- Mais, princesse, il y a un autre problème.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Thor madame. Sa femelle est mourante.

- Et ?

- Et si elle meurt, Thor risque de déclarer la guerre et la reine ne viendra pas.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse ? dites moi, Ismar !

- Et bien… Avec ce que vous avez absorbé comme pouvoir, vous avez le droit de la nommer citoyenne d'Asgard… Et ainsi,

- Elle se fera tuée quand la haute reine envahira d'abord Asgard, répondit l'autre géant.

- Sauf si elle reste sur Terre et une fois que la Haute Reine aura quitté Asgard, elle y rentrera

- Et quoi Ismar ? Elle attendra patiemment ? Ou elle découvrira le corps de Thor ?

- Tu as raison Svana.

- Non. Il y a une autre solution. Je la nomme citoyenne d'Asgard et je la plonge dans un sommeil profond et après l'invasion d'Asgard, je la transporte la bas, et je la cache dans une salle parallèle…

- C'est là une idée parfaite ! Nous allons vous accompagner jusque chez elle.

Et Ivy fit ce qu'elle avait pensé. Ensuite, elle fit avance rapide sur son passé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se heurte à un mur. Elle essaya de le contourner, mais elle ne trouvait aucune prise. Ce mur était aussi bien fait que les siens. Elle le contourna encore et encore. Qu'est ce que ce fichu mur cachait ? Et qui l'avait mit là ?

Jason fixa le ciel, plus noir que l'encre, se demandant ce qui pouvait causer pareil tempête. Son regard se posa alors sur Ivy, assise dans son coin, les yeux fermés, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front. Pourquoi cette jeune fille lui était aussi familière ? Pourquoi lui vouait il une confiance aveugle ? Et comment savait-elle tout ce qu'elle savait ? Comment faisait-elle pour savoir tout ce qui lui, pensait ? Qui était-elle vraiment ?

Il se leva et s'approcha. Ivy ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne dit rien. Elle garda les yeux fermés. Il posa doucement sa main gauche sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Jason savoura la chaleur de ce contact avant de serrer un peu l'épaule. Il était temps qu'ils aient une discussion. Et surtout, il était temps de rentrer.

Ivy allait abandonner quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle sentit alors le mur s'effriter. Elle fonça sans hésitation et plongea dans son souvenir. Elle devait avoir douze ans et elle rentrait au lycée privé de New-York. Elle avait peur et en même temps elle était excitée. Elle se ferma aux esprits des autres et s'assit sur un banc pour observer. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, qui sortait d'une limousine. Il avait un air déterminé et hautain. Il s'avança dans la cour et presque personne ne le remarqua plus que ça. Il fronça les sourcils et Ivy éclata de rire. Il s'avança vers elle, légèrement faché.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Ton entrée un peu ratée

- Je suis Jason Stark.

- Moi c'est Ivy. Ivy Kamatayan.

- Hé bien, Ivy Kamatayan, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.

- De même. Bien, dans quelle classe tu es ?

- La B et toi ?

- Pareil.

- Eh bien, c'est prometteur. Allons y, il va sonner.

- A vos ordres, chef Stark

Jason rigola de bon cœur et Ivy sourit. Elle fit une avance rapide et elle arriva à ses quatorze ans. Elle attendait Jason. Quand elle le vit arriver, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ivy ! Comment ca va ?

- Eh bien… Super et toi ?

- Pareil. On y va ?

- Ok chef

Jason s'empara de son bras et ils courrèrent vers la classe. Ils étaient les premiers, mais nous étions mercredi, et après ils iraient au cinéma. Ivy bouillait. Elle ne vit même pas la journée passer et quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle obscure, Ivy n'entendait plus que le rythme effréné de son cœur. Ils venaient voir le dernier film d'horreur. Quand le film commença, son bras frôlait celui de Jason. Et plus le film avançait, moins Ivy se sentait bien. Des brides de son séjour à Helheim se superposaient aux scènes du film. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle s'empara de la main de Jason, dans un geste totalement désespéré pour prendre pied avec la réalité. Elle sentit les doigts du garçon se refermer sur les siens et elle se concentra sur ce contact pour revenir dans la réalité. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle jeta un regard en coin sur Jason, qui la fixait. Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite encore. Elle se concentra sur le film.

Plus tard encore, deux ou trois semaines après, elle l'attendait chez elle pour finir un exposé. Ses ''parents'' ouvrirent la porte et Ivy l'accueillit avant qu'ils ne s'enferment dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Leur exposé fut finit en deux heures et ils se mirent à discuter. Et plus la discussion avançait, plus elle avait envie de lui avouer qui elle était. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Après cinq minutes encore à scruter Jason au plus profond de lui, elle lui déballa toute son histoire. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Jason se figeait. Il pâlit, puis se tendit, puis il redevint normal au moment ou elle lui racontait son enfance sur Terre. A la fin, il la fixa, les yeux brillants.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler, mais je t'en supplie, ne raconte ça à personne. Jamais.

- Ivy… Tu es encore plus incroyable que je ne le pensais.

Il descendit du lit ou il était couché et s'assit en face d'Ivy, qui était su le sol. Il se pencha vers elle et quand elle sentit les lèvres de Jason, Ivy eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Mais pas comme dans l'incendie perpétuel, mais d'un feu doux, délicieusement douloureux. Quand Jason se recula, il avait un grand sourire.

- Et je suis très honoré de t'avoir avec moi, Ivy.

- Moi de même, Jason.

Ivy survola les derniers mois et se stoppa à un accident. Jason se tenait devant elle, des larmes lui brouillant les yeux. Il serrait les mains d'Ivy entre les siennes. Elle sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait qu'il vive, elle devait le faire. Elle serra plus fort les mains de son amour et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Jason… Ils m'ont retrouvé, tu es en danger par ma faute. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que tu oublies jusqu'à mon existence.

- Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Je peux me battre !

- Et tu mourras ! Il est hors de question que tu meurs pour moi. Tu vas tout oublier et tu ne souffriras pas. Tu pourras vivre une vie normale. Jason… s'il te plait. Laisse moi te sauver. Laisse moi… laver mon erreur.

- Ton erreur ? Parce que pour toi, m'aimer était une erreur ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Mon erreur a été de laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus. J'ai laissé ma raison de coté et j'ai craqué. Et maintenant tu risques de mourir, à cause de cette erreur. Jason… Je t'aime.

- Ivy…

- J'ai juste une chose à te dire. Quand je mourrai, le mur tombera. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour une chose. Tu t'en souviendras le moment venu.

Elle lui murmura des instructions et elle entra dans sa tête et s'acharna à tout rassembler dans un coin et tout démanteler, tout cacher. Puis, elle construisit un mur indestructible autour de ces souvenirs. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Jason s'allongea sur le sol et ferma les yeux, une larme ultime coula de son œil droit et Ivy lui lacha les mains. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis elle quitta la chambre du garçon et retourna chez elle. Elle détruisit toute trace d'elle dans les mémoires avant de s'effondrer dans son lit et plonger dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, quand elle arriva en cours, Jason ne lui adressa même pas l'ombre d'un regard. Son cœur lui fit si mal quand elle le vit qu'elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et se fit oublier sa relation avec Jason, toutes ses années au lycée. Quand elle entra au cours suivant, elle ne sentait plus rien.

Ivy ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue. Son cœur à nouveau déchiré, elle regarda à peine Jason dans les yeux. Elle fixa sa main sur son épaule et celui ci la retira.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux savoir Ivy. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'es si familière, pourquoi je te fais confiance et pourquoi tu m'aides comme tu le fais et comment tu sais tut ce que tu sais.

- Pas ici. Viens.

Elle le mena dans le couloir et se retourna brutalement vers lui.

- Je sais toutes ces choses sur toi parce que tu me les a dites. Pas volontairement. Je connais la réponse à tes questions parce que toi même tu les sais et tu me les hurles. Quant aux autres questions, je…

- Tu quoi ?

- Je suis incapable de te donner une raison.

- Ivy… tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, souffla-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

- Tu connais les réponses Jason, lacha-t-elle en retirant ses mains.

Elle s'éloigna. Elle finit par courir vers chez elle. Elle arriva en trombe et trempée chez elle. Elle se jeta sur son lit et laissa libre cours à la douleur qui lui vrillait le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laisse sombrer dans un sommeil noir.

Jason la regarda s'en aller sans pouvoir bouger. Quelque chose remuait au fond de lui. Il sentit un manque profond poindre dans son cœur et il soupira. Il aimait être avec Ivy. Il se sentait bien avec elle. ''Tu connais les réponses'' Il chercha, remua toutes les possibilités sans rien trouver. Il finit par rejoindre les frères Banner. Il les enjoignit de rentrer. Ils bravèrent la tempête et arrivés chez Stark, ils restèrent devant le feu, dans un silence profond. Finallement, Juanes posa ses questions

- C'est qui cette Ivy ?

- Une amie, je crois.

- Tu crois ? Comment ca tu crois ? demanda Mike

- Ben, elle est énigmatique en fait. Je suis certain que je la connais depuis longtemps, et qu'on a été amis, mais je ne lui parle que depuis une semaine presque.

- Hum hum, et, euh… j'ai remarqué ton regard et, euh… commença Juanes

- Je l'aime bien, mais sans plus. Elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne l'intéressais pas.

- Aie. Désolé mec, dit Mike

- Bha, c'est pas bien grave. Bon, et si on se regardait un film ?

Ils s'installèrent et Jason passa un film quelconque mais il ne cessa de penser à elle. ''Tu connais les réponses'' …

Ivy se retourna dans son lit. Elle rêvait de Jason. Elle rêvait du futur. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années, et deux enfants courraient dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Au loin, des chevaux galopaient et hennissaient. Elle regarda les deux enfants, un garçon aux cheveux roux, hirsutes et une fillette aux cheveux bruns et bouclés avec des yeux verts. Elle ne put que sourire quand deux bras vigoureux enserrèrent sa taille. Elle entendit sa voix dans le creux de notre oreille.

- Ivy. T'ais-je déjà dit combien je te trouve magnifique ?

- Au moins une centaine de fois.

Elle pivota et se plongea dans les yeux verts de Jason. Il souriait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et Ivy se réveilla, furieuse. Elle sauta de son lit et ouvrit le voile entre les mondes. Elle arriva dans une maison, en face d'une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle avait un visage magnifique avec des grands yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns lui ondulant jusqu'à la taille. Elle arborait une sourire satisfait. Le sang d'Ivy ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa la femme par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

- Qui es-tu ? cracha-t-elle.

- Repose moi sur le sol et je te le dirai.

- Alors ? demande Ivy en la reposant

- Je suis un peu de ta famille j'ai envie de dire…

- Freyja ? Qu'est ce qu'une asgardienne fais sur Terre et pourquoi tu es entré dan ma tête ?

- Eh bien… Disons que je t'ai montré une vision que j'ai eu il y a longtemps. J'aimais beaucoup scruter votre futur à toi et à Jason.

- Il n'y a plus de future, déesse.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ça ?

- Pour moi en tout cas.

- Et pour Jason ? Y as-tu pensé ? Tu crois qu'il va gentiment rester chez lui ou qu'il va se mettre en sécurité ? Lui non plus n'a plus d'Avenir. Son futur dépend du tien, Ivy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasses ?

- Le bon choix.

- Et quel est-il ?

- Pas celui que tu as choisis. Ivy. Jamais les humains ne résisteront à la haute reine. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont morts de sa main. Elle est la mort.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasses ? Hein ? Que je prenne le parti des humains, que je me battes, seule, contre ses milliers de guerriers ?

- Pas seule, Ivy. Tu sais mieux que quiconque ce que la haute reine va faire. Je suis sure que les autres royaumes t'aideront.

- Et en attendant ? Ca peut prendre une journée !

- Je serai là. Je protégerai les humains. Mais ne tarde pas.

- Freyja. Si je prends parti, tu sais comment ca va finir. Il n'y aura quand même pas de futur pour moi. Et tout ceux qui mourront dans cette guerre…

- Une guerre ne se fait pas sans morts Ivy. Que décides-tu ?

Ivy ne réfléchit qu'une seconde. Elle imagina simplement Jason, Mort. Elle prit sa décision.

- Prend ceci, Freyja. Dessine ce symbole sur les humains, ils pourront toucher les morts. Mais de là à les tuer…

- Merci. Ivy… file plus vite que la lumière.

- Bonne chance. Et ne te décourage pas des humains.

Freyja ne fit qu'un simple sourire alors qu'Ivy se téléportait chez elle. Elle enfila son plastron et tourna une légère pièce près de son sein gauche. L'armure s'allongea et elle se colla à son corps. Une couche de cuir recouverte d'écailles de dragon. Elle brillait d'une aura rouge sang. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Sur toute sa longueur apparu de fine tresses au bout desquelles pendaient une petite lame en forme de goutes. Elle couvrit ses yeux de noir, enleva ses lentilles et sortit ses armes. Une épée pendait à son coté gauche, une série de petites lames étaient accrochées à sa ceinture et son plastron. Dans son dos, il y avait ses griffes et des dagues, ainsi qu'une hachette. Elle accrocha sa cape à capuche bordeaux sur ses épaules. Elle ajusta son ''frontal'' puis elle ouvrit le voile entre les mondes. Sa première destination : Jotunheim.

Elle arriva dans une salle bleu clair. La lumière du soleil brillait dans les piliers en glaces. Elle s'avança vers le trône. Un homme géant y était assis. Il posa son regard rouge sur elle et se leva. Il avança vers elle en rétrécissant et en prenant une apparence humaine. Son casque à corne brillait encore plus fort que dans son souvenir. Sa cape verte claque derrière lui quand il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient. Son regard émeraude n'avait pas changé, mais il s'était apaisé. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle le fixa directement dans les yeux.

- Ivy. Comme tu as changée !

Il s'arrêta à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle. Elle le regarda et sentit poindre en elle de la colère mais aussi de l'amour. L'amour d'une fille pour son père. Elle émit un faible sourire.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour te rendre visite. La Terre est sur le point de livrer une bataille qui signera sa destruction. La haute Reine a décidé de passer à l'action. Asgard a été pillé et c'est au tour de Midgard. Je suis venue te demander de l'aide.

- Même si je ne porte pas Midgard dans mon cœur, je t'aiderai. Parce que la haute Reine n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Et parce que j'ai un compte à régler avec elle et je dois bien ça à ce royaume.

- Merci, père.

- Lisar ! Prépare les troupes ! Nous allons livrer la plus grande bataille qu'ai connu les temps !

- Oui mon Roi !

- Au fait, où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Dans la partie sud. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux. Ce sont des rebelles assoiffés de guerre et de vengeance contre les Asgardiens.

- Je vois. Merci.

Elle serra la main du roi puis se téléporta là où elle était déjà allée dans ses voyages astraux. Elle avança sans hésitation vers la grotte. Elle entra et écouta attentivement. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Sif, une amie de Thor. Elle sortit sa lame et Ivy ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Du calme Sif ! Je suis là en amie. J'ai un message important pour Thor.

- Bien. Suis moi.

Avec la jeune fille, elles s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte pour arriver à une grande salle. Une trentaine de personnes y étaient. Elle reconnut Thor et retint un élan de colère et s'avança vers lui. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de caper sur ses pieds et fixer l'héritier droit dans les yeux.

- Thor. Je suis porteuse d'un message qui ne te plaira pas.

- Qui es tu ?

Ivy sortit de sous sa cape une chainette avec un symbole. Le symbole de son identité. Un symbole que seuls les hauts dignitaires connaissent. Thor s'étrangla avec sa salive quand elle rangea le bijou.

- Comme je le disais, j'ai un message. La Terre est sur le point d'être détruite par une guerre. Une guerre que vous avez déclenché il y a bien longtemps. La haute Reine a réuni son armée et d'ici quelques heures, lorsque la frontières entre les mondes sera la plus fine, la Terre connaitra sa fin. Et quand elle en aura finit avec elle, elle envahira les autres royaumes. Et ce jusqu'à la fin.

- Et que veux tu que je fasses ? Je n'ai plus Mjolnir ! Elle me l'a pris !

- Et quoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas ton marteau, tu ne sais plus te battre ? Thor !

- Elle a raison ! Tu nous à sauver à plusieurs reprises depuis que nous sommes ici ! lança une femme à la peau bleutée.

- Skadi…

- Non ! Je te suivrai, petite. Moi, et mon mari.

- Et moi aussi, annonça Sif

- Alors moi aussi, je viendrai, lacha Thor. Moi et tous les autres, nous viendrons.

- Alors, Thor, ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis. Quand j'aurai demandé aux autres royaumes de m'aider, je vous créerai un portail. En attendant, mettez ceci. Vous pourrez toucher les morts.

Elle sortit de sa poche une trentaine de colliers avec un pendentif. Elle les donna à Sif qui les distribua. Ivy hocha la tête puis ouvrit le voile et partit vers le royaume suivant, Muspelheim.

Quand elle arriva la bas, elle cru qu'elle allait fondre tant l'air était brûlant. Elle se trouvait dans le palais royal. Toute la bâtisse était faite en pierre volcanique et la lave brûlait encore dedans. Devant se tenait un géant plus rouge que le sang, dont les veines de lave ressortaient. La bête plissa ses yeux noirs vers elle et parla d'une voix gutturale.

- Qui es-tu, petite chose ?

Ivy refit son petit cinéma avec sa chaine et le géant baissa les yeux.

- Princesse. Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je viens vers vous avec une requête. Midgard est sur le point de tomber. La haute Reine va l'envahir avant d'envahir tous les autres royaumes. Asgard à déjà péri sous ses coups. Je vous demande de l'aide pour arrêter son élan et la renvoyer là d'où elle vient.

- Tu as l'intention de la tuer ? Est ce la ce que vous voulez dire ?

- C'est exact.

- Bien. Cela fais bien longtemps que mon peuple n'a plus montré son ardeur belliqueuse. Je te suivrai, princesse, pour la gloire de la bataille.

- Seigneur du feu, lors du combat, ne vous trompez pas d'ennemis.

- Tu as ma parole, princesse des glaces.

- Lorsque que j'aurai réuni les autres royaumes, je créerai un portail.

- Et ils tomberont sous nos haches.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ivy sauta encore d'un monde. Tenir ce discours de guerre lui donnait l'impression d'être une traitresse. Elle l'était, envers la Terre, mais aussi envers elle même. Elle secoua la tete en arrivant sur Alfheim. Elle fut éblouie par les constructions de bois, ainsi que le soleil couchant se reflétant sur les cascades à des kilomètres de là. Tout le bâtiment était ouvert et fait en bois. Il était suspendu dans les hauteurs, aux cimes de certains arbres. Elle s'avança vers l'Alfe devant elle. C'était une femme aux cheveux raides couleur d'or. Une fine couronne barrait son front et elle portait un baton surmonté d'un cristal vert feuille. Elle fut frappée par la finesse et la beauté de la reine des Alfes.

- Jeune âme, je sais déjà pourquoi tu viens. Mon armée te suivra, jeune princesse. Je suis curieuse de voir Midgard. Je sais déjà ce qu'il se passe, et mes magiciens préparent déjà ton sceau sur chacun des soldats. J'attendrai ton signal. La haute Reine doit tomber.

- Merci, Reine Azfell

Ivy s'inclina légèrement et la reine sourit. Elle rouvrit le voile pour se rendre à Nilfheim. Elle atterrit dans un bâtiment fait en brume, ce qui la surpris. Elle prit quelques instants pour prendre son équilibre avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle eu l'étrange impression de se retrouver à Helheim. Un spectre de veillard se matérialisa devant elle. Elle le fixa et celui parut pâlir.

- Que nous vaut votre visite, Princesse ?

- Vous le savez. Vous êtes liés à Helheim et la haute Reine.

- Nous sommes tous vieux ou souffrants et personne ne s'occupe de soigner les morts. Tout ce que je peux vous promettre dans cette guerre, princesse, ce sont nos monstres des brumes.

- Je vous comprends, sire. Laissez vos monstres dans votre monde, vous en aurez besoin. Merci, sire.

- Merci à vous, princesse

Ivy ne put que s'incliner. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mondes. Deux rois à convaincre. Elle devait garder courage.

Freyja arriva comme le put dans la station volante du SHIELD. Station volante qui était sous l'eau. Elle tituba avant de trouver appui sur un coin de table. Elle secoua la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'une dizaine d'armes était pointées sur elle. Elle leva les mains vers le haut en souriant.

- Quel accueil ! A vrai dire, je n'en attendait pas moins. Je suis Freyja et je...

Ellle allait ajouter quelque chose quand une alerte de tous les diables sonna. Les agents ainsi que Fury fixèrent leur écrans.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? beugla Fury

- Une masse hostile se dirige tout doucement vers New York. Elle est à environ 100 kilomètres, répondit un agent.

Le colonel hocha la tête et poussa sur un bouton. Bouton que Freyja identifia comme le coup de clairon pour rameuter les Avengers. Elle secoua la tête et s'assit à même le sol, attendant qu'on daigne lui montrer un peu d'attention. Elle patienta pendant presque dix minutes avant que le colonel ne viennent la chercher pour la conduire dans une grande salle de réunion.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous privilégiez ? Non, j'attends les Avengers.

- Comment êtes vous au courant ?

- On a la télé sur Asgard, vous savez.

Fury hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir en face de la déesse. Freyja ne put que contenir un sourire. C'était le début de la fin. Il était 00h01.

Jason se réveilla en sursaut. L'alarme qui résonnait dans l'appartement lui fit comprendre que quelque chose se passait. Il se leva d'un bond et courut dans la chambre de son père. Il le secoua et Tony sortit péniblement de son sommeil. Jason courut ensuite réveiller les Banner (père et fils) et tous se retrouvèrent dans le salon. La tête de Fury apparu sur la télé.

- Monsieur Stark, monsieur Banner, Agent Barton et Romanoff, il est temps pour les Avengers de se réunir à nouveau. Une nouvelle menace vient d'apparaître et nous avons besoin de vous.

- Bien. On arrive, répondit Tony.

Il se dirigea vers sa vieille armure quand son fils l'arrêta.

- Papa, attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi depuis longtemps.

- C'est pas le moment Jay'

- Au contraire, monsieur Stark, c'est le moment, répondit Juanes.

Jason attrapa le bras de son père et le tira vers la remise. Il ouvrit la porte et Tony découvrit le cadeau. Il ne sut rien dire, impressionné par l'armure en face de lui.

- Fête des pères en retard. Elle est plus résistante, plus perfectionnée. Tu ne risques presque plus rien. Je l'ai construite avec l'aide des Banner et d'Ivy.

- Jason… Merci.

Tony s'approcha et l'armure s'ouvrit. Iron Man entra dedans et directement Jarvis se connecta. Il fit trois pas pour sortir du cagibi avant de l'enlever. Il ne lui resta au bras qu'un bracelet en argent large de deux centimètres. Tony serra son fils contre lui et lui embrassa les cheveux.

- Venez avec moi. Vous serez en sécurité dans la base du SHIELD, dit il.

Jason ramassa quelques affaires et toute l'équipée partit pour rejoindre la base au port.

Pendant ce temps, Steve Rodgers embarquait dans sa voiture. Il roula comme un malade pour atteindre le SHIELD. On avait encore besoin des Avengers alors, pensait il.

Fury ordonna que la base remonte à la surface. Freyja se tint comme elle le put à la table alors que la station s'ébranlait. Elle sourit à Fury.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé les bateaux. J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise.

Elle portait son armure de cuir et sa lance (pliable) était accrochée dans son dos avec son bouclier. Elle avait une queue de cheval et son casque d'or trônait sur la table en verre. Elle souriait mais son sourire cachait sa détermination et son appréhension. Elle soupira quand elle sentit que la base ne bougeait plus. Elle se permit de lacher un petit rire. Elle sortit une pierre à aiguiser et sa courte épée et se mit à aiguiser sa lame. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre en attendant que les autres se réunissent ?

Au bout d'une heure, le colonel se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Freyja, seule. Quand il revint, elle aiguisait toujours sa lame. Elle ne leva qu'un œil en souriant. Elle avait son genou contre la table, sur lequel reposait sa lame. Elle se replongea dans son fastidieux travail.

- Je vous présente Freyja. Madame Je-ne-dis-rien-tant-que-les-autres-ne-sont-pas-la, commença Fury.

- Je l'aime déjà bien, annonça Stark.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est réciproque, monsieur Stark, répondit Freyja, toujours captivée par sa lame bleutée.

- Je suis le docteur Banner.

- Oui oui. Bruce si j'ai bon souvenir. Au fait, mes félicitations, Mélicia. C'est une bonne chose. Deux n'est pas un bon chiffre.

- Pardon ? S'étrangla la jeune femme. Comment êtes vous au courant ?

- Après les questions. Il ne manque plus que Steve Rodgers. Bien. Il est encore loin.

- Vous voyez ? Elle est exaspérante, commenta Fury. Elle vous ressemble Stark. Mais en pire.

La salle lâcha un rire tandis que la déesse soupirait. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Un cri retentit dans l'air et Steve se matérialisa sur la table, les yeux totalement écarquillés, son sac à coté de lui. Il était encore en position assise. Freyja lâcha un rire amusé en ralentissant son mouvement.

- Bien vous êtes tous là. Je peux enfin tout vous expliquer et cesser d'être exaspérante.

- Qu'est ce que … ? Demanda Rodgers.

- Mettez vous sur une chaise, Steve, ordonna Freyja.

- Alors ? demanda Fury

- Et bien. Je suis Freyja, je viens d'Asgard.

- Oh, et vous êtes la déesse de … ? demanda Tony

- Je suis la déesse des Passions. Mais là n'est pas le sujet…

- Est ce là tout ce qu'Asgard nous envoie ? Une déesse de l'amour ? s'énerva Fury.

- Asgard n'existe plus, monsieur Fury. Et je ne suis pas la déesse de l'amour, mais celle des PASSIONS. Autant celle amoureuse, que la passion de la guerre, du sang, de la loyauté et j'en passe.

- Comment pouvez vous venir d'Asgard si Asgard n'existe plus ? demanda Jason.

- J'ai dit que je venais d'Asgard, pas que j'étais envoyé par Odin. Faites attention aux mots.

- Alors, qui vous envoie ?

- Je viens de la part d'Ivy.

- Qu'est ce qu'Ivy à avoir avec vous ? demanda Juanes, devançant Jason

- Vous ne savez donc pas qui elle est, n'est ce pas ? Ni même ce qu'il se passe ?

- En effet, répondit Bruce.

- Il y a longtemps pour vous, vous avez arrêté Loki. Et Odin l'a banni sur Jotunheim, le privant de sa citoyenneté asgardienne. Cette décision ne plut guère à son amante, qui a juré de venger Loki. Depuis, celle ci crée une armée.

- Et Asgard n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? demanda Steve

- Nous ne pouvions rien faire, puis qu'elle ne vivait pas sur Asgard, mais à Helheim, son royaume. Le monde des morts en fait. Et quand chaque âme de son royaume devint un guerrier, elle envahit Nilfheim, l'autre monde des morts. Elle y engagea les dernières âmes belliqueuses puis elle débarqua à Asgard. Avec son pouvoir, son armée a massacré la nôtre, et chacun de nos soldats, une fois mort, partait dans son camp. J'ai alors sauté et j'ai atterrit sur Terre. La haute Reine a alors banni les autres dieux, elle a pillé Asgard et a attendu les quatre jours des morts pour envahir et détruire Midgard.

- Et quel est le rapport avec Ivy ? demanda Jason

- Brave petit. Je la comprends d'avoir effacé ta mémoire. Le savoir est le pouvoir, et trop de pouvoir corrompt. Disons qu'Ivy est la seule qui puisse anéantir Hel.

- Quoi ? la mémoire de mon fils, effacée ?

- La vôtre aussi. Mais soit, plus tard, si nous sommes encore en vie.

- Vous dites que la haute Reine a un pouvoir. Lequel est-ce ? demanda Steve

- Cher soldat, vous croyez avoir connu le pire avec Hydra ? Hydra n'est qu'un moineau par rapport à la haute Reine. Parce que Hel est la mort elle même. Elle règne sur tous les morts.

Le silence se fit. Freyja continua d'aiguiser sa lame. Elle soupira avant de regarder chacun des membres de l'assemblée.

- J'ai une petite parade pour toucher les morts. Vous voyez ce symbole ? C'est celui de la vie. Il faut que vous portiez ce signe pour pouvoir toucher tout ce qui est mort. Le dessiner sur la nuque devrait aller. Ecoutez, la haute Reine ne risque pas de se montrer avant le lever du soleil. Vous feriez bien de vous préparez.

- Et où est cette Ivy en ce moment ? demanda Fury

- Quelque part loin d'ici et hors de ce monde. Elle reviendra avec du renfort. Du moins, je l'espère. Sinon, elle sera le seul renfort que vous ayez, avec moi.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce et Freyja recommença son activité.

Ivy quitta Svartalfheim le sourire aux lèvres. Elle arriva sur sa terre natale. Tout était désert, les feux avaient cessés de brûler, l'air n'empestait presque plus le cadavre. La poussière rouge se levait en grand nuage. Devant elle se tenait la grotte de son vieil ami. Lui qui avait pris le corps de son bourreau pour commencer son apprentissage. Elle entra dans la grotte encore plus déterminée. Elle le trouva, là, étendu, les pattes attachées aux murs. Elle toussa et un oeil gigantesque et jaune la fixa.

- Tu es donc venue finalement. Je suis heureux.

- J'ai une dette envers toi. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Et tu l'as, petite princesse. Tu sais comment faire ?

- Oui.

Ivy s'approcha de la chaine. Chaque maillon faisait la taille de son corps. Elle pris de son dos sa dague et pensa de toutes ses forces à Jason en abattant la lame sur le fer. Sa lame rentra comme dans du beurre et un bruit de tonnerre résonna quand la créature hurla de bonheur et de colère. Ivy rangea sa dague et regarda la bête.

- Petite princesse. Prend ceci. Tape trois fois sur le sol et je viendrai.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Ivy sortit de la grotte et regarda la plaine dégagée. Elle soupira. De sa faute, la haute Reine avait eut un point d'ancrage sur la Terre. Elle avait eu la lumière du phare dans l'obscurité du monde. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir lentement. Dans sa main, elle tenait une lance en or, couverte de runes et surplombée d'une pierre laiteuse nacrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir le voile entre les mondes. Il était tant d'agir.

Freyja se sentait nettement mieux sur la terre ferme. Sa cape flottait dans l'air et elle serait le manche de sa lance. Devant elle, des centaines de cadavres se relevaient, les orbites plus noires que la nuit. A coté d'elle se trouvait les Avengers. Et derrière elle, 150 agents du SHIELD et super héros crées par eux. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les cadavres se regroupèrent en rangs serrés et une série d'autres les rejoignirent. Une corne sonna au loin et la terre se mit à trembler. Le ciel se couvrit et l'air se mit à sentir le macchabée. Freyja retint un frisson glacial et fixa l'horizon. Soudain, un rire diabolique claqua dans l'air. Freyja ferma les yeux. La peur lui mordait les entrailles. Elle les rouvrit et devant elle se tenait l'armée spectrale. Une aura rouge sang les enveloppait.

- Ma pauvre sœur… Tu crois vraiment que la déesse des passions va stopper la mort ?

- Je ne prétends pas être capable de te stopper. Mais je peux toujours essayer.

- Comme tu as essayé sur Asgard ? Laisse moi rire. Tu es juste capable de fuir.

- Pas cette fois.

- Oh… parce que tu crois que, parce que tu portes le signe de la vie, tu vas réussir à me tuer ? Tu as déjà entendu parler de la régénération ?

- C'est impossible. Il faudrait que tu aies…

Le rire résonna encore plus fort. Freyja pâlit. Pour atteindre le pouvoir de régénération, il faut fermer les portes des mondes des morts et celles du Walhalla. Et seul Odin sait où elles se trouvent. Freyja serra encore plus sa lance contre sa hanche.

- C'est bien beau de discuter, mais c'est ennuyeux au bout de trois minutes. Si j'étais vous, monsieur Rodgers, je bougerais d'une dizaine de centimètres.

La Terre trembla encore et une main squelettique sortit du sol là où se tenait Steve deux secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier abattit son bouclier sur les os, qui retombèrent sur le sol, sectionnés. Le rire recommença, presque hystérique et la main se reconstitua et le squelette entier sortit du sol. Des centaines d'autres l'imitèrent et la bataille commença. Les squelettes tombèrent sur le sol, en poussières brûlantes, et deux minutes plus tard le squelette revenait, entier. Et Hel ne cessait de rire. Freyja ne comptait plus combien de fois elle avait tué la même créature quand le rire cessa. La terre se remit à trembler les squelettes reculèrent vers l'armée, qui se séparaient pour laisser arriver un bataillon d'archer.

- On se regroupe ! Hurla la déesse en se mettant devant.

Freyja fixa le bataillon en face et quand la première volée allait les atteindre, elle claqua des doigts. Des fleurs leurs tombèrent dessus. La deuxième et la troisième volée subir la même chose mais la quatrième, seule la moitié fut transformée. Freyja sentait l'épuisement lui serrer le corps. Elle soufflait comme elle le pouvait. Elle ne pourrait plus transformer les flèches. Deux heures déjà qu'ils se battaient et il devait être dix heures du matin. L'armée adverse ne cessait de gonfler et la leur diminuait. Déjà une vingtaine d'agent avaient perdus la vie. La base fit sortir les avions mitrailleurs et ils répondirent aux volées de flèches. Les balles tuèrent les spectres, mais ceux ci se reformaient la seconde suivante. Freyja posa un genou sur le sol et peina à garder les yeux ouverts. Une trompe sonna et les archers se dispersèrent pour laisser la place à des spectres vêtus de longues robes. Une litanie résonna dans l'air et Freyja su que c'était la fin. Ivy n'arriverait pas à temps. Le chant monta en puissance et une masse noire s'accumulait devant les spectres. Le tonnerre gronda et la foudre tomba non loin de la base.

Steve, à terre, regarda l'armée en face. Ils ne vaincraient pas. Freyja avait raison. Hydra n'était rien face à cette armée. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à mourir pour se retrouver dans le camp en face. Il vit l'amas de matière se diriger à une vitesse folle vers eux. Il ferma les yeux quand la terre fit un bond. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille lever le bras devant son visage et la matière se heurta au bouclier qu'elle était. La matière passa sur les coté et continua la route. Le pied de la fille rentra peu à peu dans la terre. Il entendit une voix féminine parler dans l'air, très faiblement. Il tourna la tête vers les autres. La même fille se trouvait devant chacun des autres. La voix faiblit puis l'air claqua et un mur bleuté heurta l'armée adverse, réduisant en cendres les magiciens. La jeune fille se redressa et se retourna vers lui. Elle tendit une main qu'il attrapa et elle le tira vers le haut. Il sauta sur ses pieds et regarda l'armée en face.

Freyja souffla de soulagement.

- Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la déesse.

- J'ai eu un problème pour revenir. Je ne suis plus très loin maintenant. En fait, je suis là.

- Elle a le pouvoir de régénération Ivy.

- Je vois. Ca va pimenter le combat alors.

- Je vois, répondit Freyja en souriant.

Le ciel se découvrit, laissant apparaître un ciel resplendissant. La Terre trembla et le bruit du tonnerre résonna au loin. L'armée d'en face se réorganisait et Hel ne semblait pas contente, parce qu'elle criait de rage. Soudain, la Terre cessa son mouvement, le silence tomba. Les hommes du SHIELD se rassemblèrent sur le coté sous les ordres de Freyja. Il se passa plus de deux seconde avant qu'une colonne d'air touche le sol. Une jeune fille se trouvait là ou la colonne avait touché le sol Sa cape flottait légèrement dans son dos et elle enleva sa capuche. De longue tresses noires finies par de fines lames en gouttes pendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle se dressait, plus majestueuse qu'un roi. La seconde suivante, l'air claqua et une trentaine de personnes se trouvèrent à ces cotés. Et l'instant d'après, l'air claqua de nouveau et une vaste armée en rang serrés apparu derrière elle. Un homme avec un caque à corne s'avança et rejoignit le jeune fille. Steve n'avait jamais vu un tel rassemblement. Il reconnut l'homme au casque à cornes et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Un regard bordeaux meurtrier le figea sur place. Quand l'air claqua à nouveau, des centaines d'hommes rouges et oranges, avec des haches géantes et des épées de la taille d'un arbre se rangèrent. Au claquement suivant, des êtres aux longs cheveux blonds principalement apparurent, armés d'arc aussi grand qu'eux et parés d'armures dorées se rangèrent à coté. L'instant suivant, des hommes et femmes plus petits et plus trapus que Steve n'en n'avait jamais vu, armés de hache et de masses débarquèrent. En face, l'armée se gonfla, une corne résonna et un rire moqueur monta dans l'air. L'air claqua de nouveau et Steve avala difficilement sa salive. Un bataillon entier de femme à cheval, portant des lances. Freyja sourit de plus belles en ramassant sa lance. La jeune fille se tendit quand, en face, une cinquante de loups plus grand que des chevaux s'avancèrent. Leur peau pendait sur leur cotes, leurs chairs en putréfaction laissait entrevoir leurs organes internes. Les babines écumantes, ils se mirent à gronder et à avancer. La jeune fille tourna le regard vers la station avant de sortir une boule pas plus grande qu'un poing. Elle en tira une ficelle et avança de trois pas. L'armée ne bougea pas d'un poil. Steve reconnut alors un autre homme dans le premier rang. L'incompréhension empli son esprit, encore plus lorsqu'un loup, plus petit que les autres se jeta sur la fille. Elle fit tournoyer dans les airs sa petite boule, qui se mit à siffler et à faire un bruit métallique. D'un geste vif, elle abattit son arme sur la bête, qui était à moins de deux mètres. La créature chuta la tête la première et sa patte avant gauche vola six mètres plus loin. Dans un deuxième mouvement fluide, elle abattit son arme, qui trancha nette la tête du monstre, qui explosa en cendres. Elle fit un geste sec du poignet et la boule se rabattit dans sa main. Elle la glissa là où elle l'avait prise avant de fixer droit devant elle.

Ivy savait ce qui allait se passer. Les Fenris tiraient leur pouvoir de leur nombre. Ils allaient attaquer de front. Les Alfes feraient leur travail. Et la seulement la vraie bataille commencerait. Elle soupira avant de ramener la cape sur ses épaules. De la pointe de sa botte, elle dessina le signe de la vie. Elle décocha une de ses lames et perça de sa pointe son index. Elle laissa tomber trois gouttes de son sang et les Fenris chargèrent. Elle n'en avait que faire. Elle regarda le ciel et murmura une prière avant de plonger à genoux et poser sa main blessée au centre du signe. Celui-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche aveuglante et un NON désespéré résonna dans l'air. Quand elle se releva, chaque signe s'était teinté en blanc et brillait faiblement. Ivy décocha plus vite que le son sa dague et trancha la gorge du premier Fenris qui arriva. Le soleil se couvrit quand les flèches des Alfes montèrent vers le ciel. L'air résonna de son cristallin des cordes lâchées et Ivy se protégea avec le corps du Fenris. L'odeur du sang raviva en elle la soif de sang qu'elle avait enfouie. Elle poussa le corps du loup sans ménagement avant qu'il n'explose en un tas de cendres. Elle se releva souplement et les rangs serrés s'avancèrent. Elle fut rapidement entourée par les autres. Freyja rejoignit le premier rang avec les Avengers et les agents du SHIELD se postèrent avec les archers. Leurs troupes se positionnèrent de façon à prendre tout l'espace disponible. Ivy déboucla sa cape et tendit une hache à Thor.

- Elle ne vaut pas ton marteau, mais elle t'obéira.

- Ivy. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ? Je doute que quelqu'un t'en voudra si tu décides de ne pas participer et…

- Thor. Je le ferai, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Etes vous prêt ? Beaucoup d'entre nous vont mourir aujourd'hui et..

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Des Elfes et des Nains ? Il ne reste plus que les Orcs et c'est le Seigneurs des Anneaux, le remake ! lança Tony

- Les Orcs sont dans l'autre camp, et je ne rigolerais pas si j'étais vous. Vous êtes tout juste capable de les entailler avec vos armes, lança Skadi

- Oh, excusez moi, miss Blue !

- Stark. Je vous présente Skadi, la chasseresse, lacha Ivy

- Ah ! le neo Gothique ! Je tiens à vous remercier ! Grace à vous j'ai pu refaire la tour à mes envies.

- Tony. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de l'appeler ainsi, et concentrez vous sur le massacre à venir, lacha Ivy, agacée. Jarvis ? Programme le canon mithril… Oui je suis sûre… Je sais que c'est une procédure qui ne peut être annulée, je l'ai configurée moi même ! … Jarvis ! … Merci. Cet ordinateur est aussi agaçant que son concepteur… Bon, on peut s'y remettre maintenant ?

- Euh… Oui ? répondit prudemment Steve.

Ivy enfila alors ses griffes. Il était temps que ça cesse.

Fury fulminait. D'abord une déesse des Passions, Ensuite une gamine tueuse, le retour de Loki, Thor sans marteau, des Elfes, des Géants et des nains ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Il fixa son écran. La vraie bataille allait commencer. Le carnage. Il soupira et pria.

Ivy attendit que la haute Reine lance ses troupes. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La cavalerie fonça vers eux à une vitesse accablante. Les géants des glaces piquiers, ainsi que ceux du feu, les elfes et les nains abattirent leurs piques et se campèrent sur leur pied. Skadi mènerait ce premier affront. Ivy assista sans l'ombre d'un cillement de dégout à ce massacre. Les chevaux, bien que déjà morts, s'empalèrent sur les piques, projetant du sang seché et du jus de cadavre deux mètre à la ronde. Certes, Hel avait le pouvoir de régénération. Mais elle avait le pouvoir de la vie. La régénération sera beaucoup plus lente. Sous les vagues d'assauts plus violents les uns que les autres, elle vit les rangs plier. La Terre glissait, le mélange de cendres et de sang la rendant boueuse. La cavalerie céda vite la place à une partie de l'infanterie tandis que les mages morts psalmodiaient. Elle entendit le chant des elfes s'élever et elle pu regarder l'affrontement des deux puissances. On lui donna un arc. Et avec toute sa précision, elle vida son carquois, semant un paquet de cendre sur le sol. Elle ressortit ensuite Bolas, qu'elle abattit sans relâche pour semer la mort. Les pauvres soldats ne pouvaient rien faire.

Jason, dans la station, n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Ivy était celle qui sauverait la terre. Ne voulait-elle pas laisser mourir le SHIELD ? Ne voulait-elle pas la fin du monde ? Freyja, qui avait fait venir le Bifrost 2 avait été perfectionné par Ivy. Serait-il possible alors qu'elle ait trafiqué le Bifrost ? D'après Freyja, ce n'était pas le plan initial que de rameuter des aliens, mais plutôt d'attendre un moment de faiblesse de Hel pour la tuer. Devait-il penser alors qu'elle avait utilisé le portail pour faire entrer la haute Reine sur Terre ? Elle avait effacé sa mémoire après tout. Qui était-elle, si ce n'est une guerrière sanguinaire qui ose s'attaquer à un loup géant et utilisé un cadavre comme bouclier ? Jason secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il douter d'elle ? Il se concentra sur son écran et ferma les yeux un instant pour souffler. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il arriver ? Quels monstres encore allaient leur tomber dessus ?

Les Fenris n'étaient que le début. Ivy en avait déjà tué. Elle savait déjà que ce qui les attendait allait être le déchainement de l'enfer. Elle savait aussi qu'elle perdrait beaucoup dans ce combat. Beaucoup plus que la vie. Elle rangea sa petite Bolas et rejoignit les rangs. Les soldats spectraux étaient redoutables, résistants à la douleur et boosté par les cris des Einheriar, les héros de Ragnarok, la fin des mondes. Ivy saisit une courte épée spectrale sur le sol et entra dans la mêlée. Il se retrouva aux côtés d'autres Asgardiens, dont son père. A ses cotés, elle lui fit un large sourire en empalant un soldat.

- Pour l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle

- Pour l'honneur, répondit-il avant de redoubler d'ardeur.

Ils restèrent côté à côte, répandant les cendres sur leur passage. Le bruit de la bataille, les cris des deux camps, les chocs des épées et des boucliers, les coups de feu et les chants des mages, toute cette cacophonie résonnait en elle et la propulsait vers l'avant. L'armée spectrale était infinie et les Walkyrie et la cavalerie attendaient patiemment l'ordre de foncer. Ivy se contenta de tuer et ne penser à rien d'autre. La présence de son père et ses oncles et tantes à ses cotés la boostait tout autant que le massacre lui même. Une autre corne sonna et les soldats adverses battirent en retraite pendant que l'arme d'Ivy se regroupait.

- Pauvre folle ! Tu crois que c'est ta petite armée qui va me détruire ? hurla Hel

- Hel ! Arrête cette folie tant qu'il est encore temps ! hurla Loki. Je t'en supplie ! A quoi ca va te servir de détruire la Terre ? Hein ?

- Tu l'a fait toi même je te rappelle ! A quoi ca va me servir ? A agrandir mon pouvoir ! Je déferlerai sur chacun de vos Royaumes et je les détruirai !

- Et a quoi te servira ta belle armée quand tu n'aura plus rien à conquérir ? demanda encore Loki

- Qui te dit que je m'arrêterai aux neuf royaumes ? Je deviendrai la Reine de tout !

- Ce qui ne répond pas à la question, répliqua Tony.

- Quand j'aurai tout envahi, cette armée me servira de bâtisseurs ! Et quand mon royaume entier sera rebattit, je traquerai chacun des survivants et les tuerai lentement !

- Tu es complétement folle ma pauvre, ironisa Tony.

- Hel ! S'il te plait, écoute moi ! Si tu arrêtes maintenant, on te laissera regagner Helheim sans problèmes. Evitons de faire un massacre ! recommença Loki en s'avançant

- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Toi qui a été déchu par les tiens, envoyé en exil ? Toi qui a voulu détruire Midgard avec les Shitori ? Toi qui a usé du Tesseract à des fins maléfiques ? Jamais je n'arrêterai, encore moins si c'est toi qui me le demandes ! Et si tu veux tant éviter le massacre, soit l'un des premiers à mourir ! hurla la déesse

Hel se matérialisa devant Loki et sous les yeux d'Ivy, elle le poignarda directement près du cœur. Loki eut un sursaut avant de reculer en articulant un 'pourquoi' silencieux avant de tomber à genoux. Hel fixa alors Ivy droit dans les yeux. Une rage que jamais elle n'avait connue s'empara d'elle. Elle eu l'impression que son cœur explosait et qu'elle brulait. Hel la fixa avec ses orbites noires en souriant. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient dans son dos et sa peau blanche contrastait avec le noir de son armure. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait le poignard ensanglanté. Elle cligna des yeux et le noir de ses orbites laissa place à des iris rouge sang. Ses dents blanches luisirent et Ivy se sentit perdre pied dans sa rage. Elle décolla avant même que Thor ait pu la retenir. Elle arriva aux cotés de son père qui s'écroula dans ses bras. Elle fixa les iris émeraude déjà laiteux. Hel riait toujours et reculait vers son trône volant tandis que l'armée commençait déjà à les encercler. Freyja leva un bras en signe pour ne pas bouger. Ivy regarda son père qui lui fit un léger sourire.

- Venge moi, Ivy. Venge moi et tue la, il n'y a que comme ça qu'elle arrêtera.

- Père…

- Utilise le cri. Cherche au plus profond de toi. Accepte qui tu es et rien ne t'arrêteras. On se retrouvera au Walhalla.

Il soupira une dernière fois avant de fixer le ciel. Ivy dessina sur son front le signe de la vie avec le sang qui s'échappait encore de la plaie. Elle chercha en elle la clé et revit en instantané sa vie. Elle y vit son refus d'accepter qui elle était, son envie de vengeance qui n'était que le manque d'identité. Elle rassembla son courage et fixa la déesse qui riait aux éclats. Elle se releva, du sang plein les mains et passa ses mains sur son visage, le maculant. Elle laissa la rage passer dans chaque recoin de son être. Elle fixa la meurtrière. Elle fixa son ultime but. Elle sortit le sceptre et une dague qui changea dès qu'elle toucha sa paume. Elle leva le bâton et tapa une fois dans le sol, produisant un bruit mat. Elle tapa une seconde fois et la Terre trembla légèrement. Elle tapa une troisième fois et le bâton s'enfonça dans le sol, le fissurant deux mètres à la ronde. La pierre se mit à briller puis un rayon bleu partit de la pierre vers le ciel. Ivy fixa encore Hel puis prononça son nom.

- Hel. Toi, meurtrière et destructrice de royaume, de par mon sang et celui de mon père, je te condamne à subir ma colère ! Tremble sur ton trône et profite de tes dernières heures.

- Hahahaha ! Ton père était un lache et il est mort comme tel ! Tu subiras le même sort !

Ivy fléchit les jambes et prit une deuxième dague. Elle sourit, découvrant une série de dents blanches et tranchantes. Elle sentit ses canines s'allonger et un grognement monta dans sa gorge. Elle allait la massacrer.

Steve regarda la scène avec effarement. Ivy s'était littéralement enflammée. Son aura, à l'ordinaire rouge, est devenue bleu électrique. Elle se retourna un instant et ses orbites étaient noires. Elle ressemblait à Hel de cette manière. Elle reprit sa place et Freyja se mit à pâlir. Elle regarda rapidement les autres avant de hurler un ordre.

- Tous aux abris ! Accrochez vous ! Et surtout, ne rompez pas les rangs !

Tout s'ébranla et Steve plaça son bouclier au dessus de sa tête, comme chaque soldat autour de lui. Rapidement, l'armée se transforma en une masse brillante et rectangle. Steve tenait le bras de Freyja avec sa main libre, qui, elle même tenait Tony, qui avait ancré son armure dans le sol. On entendait la respiration erratique et haineuse d'Ivy puis un cri, plus bestial qu'humain résonna dans l'air. Après deux secondes, le cri devint assourdissant, un cri plein de rage et de haine. Ce n'avait plus rien d'humain. Freyja grinça des dents.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Steve

- Elle utilise le cri du Berserker. On ne peut le pousser que sous l'influence d'une émotion forte, comme la tristesse ou la haine. Ce cri, en fonction de l'émotion, peut figer, encourager ou tuer. Là, elle réduit en liquide le cerveau de ceux qui l'entende et qui ne sont pas dans son camps.

- Je vois. Et euh, c'est logique qu'elle brille ?

- Oui. Elle a accepté qui elle était et elle entre en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Mais tu vois ce bâton qu'elle a planté dans le sol ?

- Euh oui.

- C'est ça le plus menaçant. D'ici quelques instants, la créature la plus puissante et la plus menaçante des neufs royaumes apparaitra. On l'avait enchainée à Helheim et jamais personne ne l'a approché. Elle est à l'origine de bien des pouvoirs. Je te conseille de t'accrocher et surtout, ne pense pas à la peur. Sinon, tu perdras ta raison.

- C'est malin de dire ça, maintenant je pense à la peur ! répliquèrent Steve et Tony de conserve.

L'air, déjà emplis du cri d'Ivy et de ceux d'agonie des soldats ennemis, ce mit à vibrer, résonnant dans les oreilles et entre les boucliers. Steve regarda par une fente entre deux boucliers et ce qu'il vit lui inspira la panique. Ivy se tenait à coté du baton, hurlant toujours, et un monstre qui aurait pu utiliser un immeuble comme cure dent flottait au dessus d'elle. Chaque griffe faisait a peu près la taille d'un homme, ses ailes, jaunes, assombrirent le ciel. Le monstre était, et Steve avait du mal à le dire, mais c'était un dragon. Un dragon avec des cornes d'élan aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Freyja émit un sifflement en resserrant sa prise sur son bouclier.

Ivy sentit le sol vibrer quand en face les soldats fendaient les rangs pour laisser passer huit sangliers énormes et rutilants et surtout jaune orangé. Elle ferma la bouche, cessant son cri, remplacé par le rugissement du Niddogh. Elle rangea en une seconde ses dagues, à présent recourbées et allongées avant de se mettre à courir face aux sangliers. Elle en attrapa un par les défenses et le plaqua sur le sol par une torsion de la tête. Cependant, elle continua sa torsion et on entendit le bruit des engrenages qu'on force. Elle rouvrit la bouche et un nouveau cri remonta le long de sa gorge. Les sangliers firent une courbe devant l'armée d'Ivy et foncèrent droit vers l'armée noire. Ivy finit par arracher la tête de la bête et la lança vers Hel, qui la trancha avec sa Faux. La Haute Reine descendit de son trône et les deux armées se lancèrent au combat. Le dragon souffla son feu ardent sur les spectres qui explosèrent par milliers. Hel avançait entre les rangs, fauchant les soldats par dizaines. L'air, déjà empli par les cris de la bataille, résonna de cris bestiaux et dégoutants. Le Cri résonna et l'armée noire redoubla d'effort. Niddogh répliqua et les géants se séparèrent pour faire passer leurs meilleurs guerriers qui rejoignirent Ivy. Les Orcs apparurent, leur odeur pestilentielle fit plisser le nez des plus braves. Ivy se saisit de ses dagues et se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Niddogh souffla encore et encore et les Orcs finirent par succomber. Ivy se décupla en une centaines, chaque copie possédait le même pouvoir qu'elle. Elle était meurtrière et finalement, elle atteignit Hel à la cuisse. Le cri de douleur de la Haute Reine la revigora. Elle fit passer son énergie à chacun de ses soldats, qui achevèrent le reste de la grande armée noire. C'est là que tout bascula.

Le colonel Fury donna l'ordre de tirer sur les deux combattantes. Jason s'y opposa fortement mais il fut maitrisé par des agents. Barton et Roumanoff exécutèrent les ordres à contre cœur. On entendit un sifflement rageur quand Ivy fut touchée par la charge. Hel s'effondra et Ivy tomba à genoux en regardant les corps autour d'elle. Elle se sentait groggy par la charge. Près d'elle, Bragi se vidait de son sang, plus loin, Skadi et Njord gisaient, morts mais ensemble, Freyja se tenait le bras, Volsung et Ogun tenaient Sif debout et Thor la regardait avec une expression étrange, Heimdall lui même prenait appui sur son épée. Niddogh, au dessus de la base allait la détruire quand les yeux d'Ivy redevinrent normaux.

- Arrête. Ca ne sert à rien, la Haute Reine mourra quand même.

Ivy se laissa passer les menottes aux poignets et regarda le corps de son père et ne peut empecher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Hel, qui se réveillait petit à petit, fut aussi enchainée et la base se posa. On les fit entrer sans ménagement jusque dans la salle principale. Ivy fixa Fury.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me compreniez ce que j'ai fait Fury, pas plus que je ne m'attends à ce que vous compreniez ce que je m'apprete à faire.

Elle jeta un regard à Jason avant de se laisser tomber vers le sol, qui s'ouvrit sous elle. Deux secondes plus tard, elle réapparaissait devant Hel une de ses dagues en main et la poignarda de la même manière qu'elle avait poignarder son père. Hel ne put que lacher un petit cri quand Ivy fit un quart de tour avec la lame.

Jason regarda la scène tout en voyant autre chose. Une parole. Il vit l'essence d'Hel entrer en Ivy et cette dernière se retourna vers lui, plus pâle encore, elle dirigea la lame vers son cœur.

- Jason, à toi de jouer. Souviens toi de ta promesse.

Le garçon la regarda et revit la scène. Il était dans sa chambre, Ivy dans ses bras.

- Jason. J'ai un truc à te demander. Un jour, je devrai tuer Hel. Mais seul mon véritable amour ou mon père peut enfoncer cette lame dans mon cœur et faire le quart de tour. Je sais que c'est beaucoup, mais je te le demande. S'il te plait. Promets le moi.

Jason s'approcha d'Ivy, pleurant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Fait le.

- Pourquoi mon fils ? Hurla Tony, retenu par Thor.

- Seul l'amour ou son père peut toucher cette dague sans être consumé. Une fois que Jason aura fait le quart de tour, l'essence d'Ivy et celle de Hel se consumeront l'une l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent toutes les deux, expliqua Freyja. C'était le plan. Si Hel meurt, Ivy meurt aussi.

Jason saisit la dague d'une main et fixa une dernière fois les yeux d'Ivy.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Jay'. Fais le pour moi. Fait le parce que je t'aime et parce que c'est la seule solution. Je t'en supplie. Ne la laisse pas gagner.

Jason renifla mais enfonça d'un coup sec la dague jusqu'à la garde en plein cœur. Ivy poussa un faible cri mais ne bougea pas. Jason fit le quart de tour, ses larmes redoublant. Ivy renversa la tête en arrière et écarta les bras. L'air se mit à battre trois fois avant que toute l'assemblé se retrouve dans la salle principale d'Asgard. La salle était dans un piteux état et une trentaine de lit étaient disposés avec des corps dessus. Ivy regarda droit devant elle et commença a avoir des difficultés pour respirer. Hel lui labourait l'âme.

- Moi, Ivy Kamatayan, fille de Loki et de Hel, par mon pouvoir et celui conféré par le Niddogh, je demande que par le sacrifice de ma vie, tous ceux qui sont morts par ma faute et par celle de ma mère reviennent. Que tous les dégats causés soient réparés. Que ce sacrifice soit vu comme l'ultime demande de pardon pour mes erreurs.

La salle changea sous leurs yeux, les murs se couvrirent d'or, les tapisseries se recousirent, chaque blessure se guéri. Les grandes portes en or s'ouvrirent et une série de spectre doré entrèrent dans la salle par deux, mené par un spectre plus imposant. Ivy trembla et tomba à genoux quand chaque âme rejoignit son corps. Son souffle se fit erratique quand Un NON ! claqua dans l'air. Loki bouscula la foule pour se jeter à genoux près de sa fille et de lui prendre la main.

- Ma chérie… Pourquoi ? Il y avait surement une autre solution

- Papa. Pas d'autre solution. Je… désolée. T'aime.

Elle poussa un cri avant de se figer. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges sang.

- Hel. Pourquoi ?

- Mon amour… Mais pour toi voyons ! Pour te venger !

- Et pour ça tu as tué notre enfant. Tu l'as laissé pourrir en Enfer avant que je ne la sorte de là puis …

- Je suis désolée…

- Le pouvoir t'as consumé Hel.

Un nouveau cri avant qu'Ivy redevienne Ivy. Elle jeta un regard entendu à son père et à Jason avant d'appeler Thor près d'elle.

- Thor… Mon oncle. Il est temps que Mjolnir te revienne. Hel l'avait sur elle. Pas très malin.

Elle lui tendit un petit pendentif en forme de marteau. A peine l'eut-il touché qu'il grossit pour redevenir le marteau.

- Ce n'est pas tout. (elle toussa) Jane, tu peux sortir maintenant.

Jane Foster sortit de derrière une porte Elle portait un jeans délavé et un T-shirt vert foncé. Elle resplendissait.

- Elle était malade. Je me suis dit que … Ivy ne put finir sa phrase car elle se mit à crier. Tout le monde recula vivement sauf Loki. Hel consumait l'essence de sa fille pour vivre. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre alors et Odin apparu devant elle.

- Tu es pardonnée mon enfant. Le Walhalla t'ouvrira ses portes.

- Merci… souffla-t-elle.

Odin recula avec son fils et posa un genou sur le sol, suivit par chacun présent dans la salle. Ivy jeta un dernier regard à Jason, qui sourit avant de regarder le plafond. Elle toussa encore puis souffla pour finir par fermer les yeux. Le silence tomba dans la salle. Une âme brillante et dorée sortit du corps d'Ivy. Elle gardait la tête vers l'arrière et paraissait souffrir. Un bras puis un corps spectral bleu sortit alors du corps d'Ivy. Cette dernière tenait de la main gauche les cheveux et de la droite les mains coincées dans le dos de Hel. Elle lui donna une impulsion pour avancer et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif. Elle se stoppa deux secondes et se retourna vers l'assemblée et sourit avant de reprendre sa route. Elles disparurent près de la porte.

Fury retrouva enfin l'usage de son corps.

- Ou sommes nous ?

- Bienvenue à Asgard, tonna Odin. Je vous prierai de retourner à Midgard le plus vite possible, nous avons un deuil à faire.

Fury inclina la tête et regarda l'entré du Bifrost 2.

- Attendez, dit Jason. Il se retourna vers Heimdall. J'ai un message pour vous. Ivy voulait vous dire que le Bifrost 2 est votre cadeau Heimdall. Elle m'a dit aussi que, d'ici quelques heures, votre vue serait plus accrue encore qu'avant, et que même le Niddogh ne pourrait pas vous échapper. Quant à vous, Loki, elle m'a dit de vous dire qu'être Roi d'un royaume n'est pas simple, mais Roi de deux l'est encore moins. Elle vous a nommé comme héritier.

Il se retourna et entra la seconde suivante dans le Bifrost. Un deuil à faire. Voilà son but.

En arrivant à New York, il avait cru retrouver un paysage post-apocalyptique. Mais en sortant de la base, son souffle se coupa. New York était intacte, presque plus belle encore qu'avant. Toute trace de la fin du monde avait disparue, le parc, qui, avant, était rougi par le sang des soldats, avait retrouvé sa couleur verte. L'herbe ondulait sous la brise de la fin d'après midi. Jason respira un grand coup avant de prendre la direction de son appartement. Ivy était morte, Hel aussi, mais la Terre et les autres royaumes étaient saufs. Il baissa la tête et renfloua un sanglot avant de regarder ses parents. La paix était revenue. Tous étaient heureux. Tous sauf lui.

* * *

Tadam :) Si vous avez aimé, hésitez pas à me le dire. ET si vous voulez une suite, hésitez pas à me le dire non plus :)

A bientôt :)

Sauwa


End file.
